Par delà les épreuves
by Odyssea-fic
Summary: Edward et Jasper partage une relation amoureuse un peu particulière. C'est pour cela qu'il remarque, alors qu'ils fêtent leur 1 an de relation, cette jeune serveuse aux réactions si étranges... Et il seront bien décider à l'aider, peu importe ce dont elle aura besoin, et même si elle même n'en a pas encore conscience... Ils feront tou pour l'aider à laisser son passé derrière elle.
1. 1- POV Jasper

Alors voilà, c'est ma première fiction "longue" alors je ne sais pas trop ce que ça va donner.

Je vais commencer par préciser que les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas, mais qu'ils seront tous humains.

Ensuite, je peux déjà dire que j'ai écrit 4 chapitres et que je vais essayer de garder un rythme d'une publication par semaine.

J'espère que cela va vous plaire, en tout cas moi je me plais à écrire.

Ensuite, c'est un Rating M parce que je ne sais pas trop comment ça va se poursuivre alors "j'assure mes arrières", et puis je pense que la relation de Jasper et Eward à elle seule peut valoir cette précaution.

Pour les autres couple, vous verrez au fur est à mesure mais ce ne sera pas toujours centré sur Edward et Jasper, en faite même si l'histoire commence par eux, il n'en sont pas vraiment les personnages principaux, même si ce sera très souvent de leurs point de vu.

PS: je n'ai pas de bétà mais normalement il n'y a pas de fautes!

* * *

**Chapitre 1- POV Jasper**

Nous fêtions notre premier anniversaire et j'en étais le premier surprit… Moi, Jasper Hall, fêtais mes un an de relation avec mon petit ami Edward Cullen et j'avais bien du mal à le croire.

Notre relation avait été difficile à mettre en place. Très difficile même. Edward est un artiste, un rêveur, et faire fusionner ça avec mon caractère dominant avait été compliqué. Je n'étais pas exactement porté sur le SM mais voir mon copain baisser les yeux devant moi ou me supplier de le prendre alors qu'il est nu, attaché sur mon lit… rien que d'y penser je me sens à l'étroit.

Assi en face de moi, Edward me fait un grand sourire. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il sait toujours quand j'ai envi de lui, et il est toujours partant pour me satisfaire ce qui, vu mon caractère, ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir et mon plaisir.

Il a eu du mal au début, surtout qu'en tant que prodige du piano, il avait vraiment la grosse tête et que se soumettre à quelqu'un, même un peu, lui paraissait impossible.

Et encore, avant d'en arriver à cette question, il avait déjà fallut que je le convainque de son homosexualité ! Heureusement que j'aimais cet homme parce que je me suis donné bien du mal pour l'avoir rien qu'à moi.

Nous étions donc tous les deux, assis l'un en face de l'autre à juste nous regarder. Mon côté dominant allait de paire avec une attitude je m'en foutiste de bad boy, et si mon caractère et mon style vestimentaire n'avaient pas vraiment changé avec l'arriver d'Edward dans ma vie, je me dois de reconnaitre qu'en sa présence, je me surprenais de plus en plus souvent à me perdre dans des rêveries sentimentalo-niaises. Une honte pour moi ! Mais c'est pour Edward alors… voilà ça me reprend !

Je secoue un peu la tête et me concentre sur la serveuse qui vient prendre notre commande. Si mon amour a eu du mal à sortir du placard, moi j'ai plus ou moins toujours su que j'étais gay, cependant, je peux sans trop de peine dire que cette fille est plutôt jolie. Cependant, ce n'est clairement pas fait exprès car bien que nous soyons dans un restaurant assez classe et que sa présentation soit irréprochable, ses vêtements noirs ne laissent deviner aucunes de ses formes, elle est à peine maquillée et le sourire sur ses lèvres et clairement forcé.

Le rouge sur ses joues, quand elle nous demande si nous avons choisi, lui est bien réel. Ça, ça ne va pas plaire à Edward. En effet, comme je n'ai jamais connu de femmes, il craint sans cesse que je le laisse tomber pour une « nouvelle expérience ». Quelle idée stupide vraiment ! Toujours est-il qu'il est d'une jalousie quasi maladive, en particulier quand il s'agit des femmes et bien que ce soit risible vu la situation qui est la mienne, je ne peux m'empêcher de trouver cela mignon.

La serveuse disparait avec notre commande et Edward jette un regard noir vers moi. Je lui souris doucement pour le rassurer, tout en caressant sa cheville avec mon pied, les démonstrations en public, ce n'est pas trop notre truc, ce qui fait beaucoup sourire nos amis car avec eux, on ne se gène pas vraiment.

Il soupire fortement.

- Pourquoi elle rougit comme ça celle-là ? Elle ne veut pas que je lui laisse ma place et que je la serve aussi ?

D'accord, il est vraiment énervé. Je tente de le calmer.

- Edward, elle fait juste son travail…

Mais ça ne marche visiblement pas…

- Non elle minaude ! Elle te fait les yeux doux et agit avec de petits gestes comme une petite chose fragile, et toi tu tombe dans le panneau !

- Ne me parle pas comme ça !

Ma voix a claqué, mon côté dominant ressort. Mais je lui en veux plus parce qu'il doute de moi que pour le ton sur lequel il m'a parlé.

Edward ne dit plus rien mais me jette un bouveau regard noir, avant qu'un fin sourire étire ses lèvres quand la jeune serveuse se rapproche de nous.

Je n'aime pas ce sourire. Je sais qu'il va faire quelque chose de stupide.

Et évidemment, ça ne manque pas.

La brunette s'approche de nous et baisse les yeux quand elle se rend compte qu'on la regarde. Puis elle pose nos assiettes devant nous tout en piquant un phare monumental. D'accord, Edward ne se fait peut être pas tant de film que ça quand il pense qu'elle est intéressée, mais je n'en suis pas moins fâché qu'il puisse un seul instant penser qu'elle puisse m'intéresser.

Cependant comme prévu, Edward agit sans me demander mon avis.

Il attrape ma mains et lie nos doigts entre eux avant de se pencher au dessus de nos assiettes et de me voler un baiser.

La fille est toujours là, elle nous cache au reste de la salle mais à moins d'être tout à fait aveugle, elle n'a absolument rien manqué de cet échange.

Elle reste un instant immobile, peut-être un peu choquée. Après tout, je ne pense pas qu'on lui ait déjà fait ce coup là, pas même un coup d'hétéros…

Je pose mon regard sur Edward et je vois qu'il a baissé les yeux. Je m'en douté un peu, il agit sans réfléchir et après il est gêné. Je sers un peu plus fort sa main pour lui montrer mon soutien avant de me retourner vers notre serveuse.

- Un problème mademoiselle ?

J'accroche mon regard au sien pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'elle doit faire attention à ce qu'elle va me répondre.

Ses yeux se posent un instant sur nos mains jointes et là… elle sourit, tout simplement.

Et c'est un immense sourire qui éclaire son visage quand elle se concentre à nouveau sur moi et me répond :

- Absolument aucun ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me demander si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit !

Et elle tourne les talons.

Je suis scotché. J'ai visiblement raté quelque chose. Quand les gens comprennent que l'on est un couple il y a différente réaction : du dégout, de la peur, de l'indifférence pour les plus complaisants… mais jamais de la joie !

Et c'était pourtant ça. Cette fille avait juste eu l'air d'être heureuse que nous soyons un couple.

Je trouve ça un peu bizarre mais je n'y connais pas grand-chose après tout… c'est Edward qui est psychologue.

Je me tourne d'ailleurs vers lui… pour découvrir qu'il fixe à présent notre serveuse alors qu'elle se déplace à travers la salle de restaurant.

Je sens un petit pincement au niveau de ma poitrine. J'ai confiance mais… les inquiétudes ne disparaissent jamais vraiment.

- C'est peut-être moi qui devrais être jaloux, dis-je sur un ton aussi neutre que possible.

Il ne se tourne même pas vers moi. Je le regard plus attentivement et vois ses sourcils froncés.

Il a le même regard attentif quand il me parle de l'un de ses patients dont il n'arrive pas à percer les pensées.

Je suis donc son regard et tombe évidemment sur la petite brunette. Elle est en train de s'occuper d'une autre table mais ce n'est pas ça qui retient mon attention, ni qui me fait froncer les sourcils à mon tours. Non, c'est le fait que son jolie sourire heureux ait à nouveau disparut.

Je me tourne vers mon homme.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ?

Il pose enfin son regard sur moi et je sais qu'il a comprit ce que je veux savoir exactement.

* * *

voilà le chapitre 1, j'espère qu'il vous a plu.

n'hésitez pas à mettre des review (si elles sont vraiment nombreuses, je publierai un autre chapitre plus tôt, mais je ne me fait pas trop d'illusion)

pour celles (et ceux) qui l'on lu, c'est la fiction Le demi-frère (dont j'ignore le nom de l'auteur), qui m'a inspiré la relation entre Edward et Jasper, mais c'est juste pour le rapport de dominance, j'ai trouvé que c'était un sujet intéressant, et vous allez comprendre pourquoi par la suite, principalement avec Le couple important.

voilà! à bientôt

biz


	2. 2- POV Edward

Alors, alors...

Je publie ce deuxième chapitre dès maintenant (et disons que d'après l'heure on est encore samedi), juste pour vous remercier pour vos reviews (ça fait vraiment super plaisir).

Hormis les annonymes, et sauf erreur de ma part, j'ai répondu à toutes et je vais essayer de continuer comme ça!

Je tiens surtout à remercier celles qui m'ont donner le nom de l'auteur de la fiction "le demi-frère", c'est CoeurdeGael qui l'a écrite et je vous la conseil (si vous avez plus de 18 ans ^^) Vous pourrez vous la faire envoyer en entier depuis le Forum, il y a un topic à ce sujet.

Voici donc le deuxième chapitre, selon le Point de Vue d'Edward cette fois (je remonte un peu loin pour que vous sachiez ce qu'il ressent sur ce qui vient de ce passer mais par la suite, j'essairai de ne pas trop revenir sur ce qui viens juste d'être raconté parce que je sais que c'est énervant parfois!)

bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2- POV Edward**

Jasper. Mon amour est assit face à moi, dans un beau restaurant et il me sourit doucement. Que demander de plus ?

Quand je pense que j'ai faillit passer à côté de ça !

Je viens d'une famille aimante mais bien pensante. En d'autre terme, ils n'ont pas de problème avec l'homosexualité… tant que ce n'est pas au sein de leur propre maison. Ce qui est déjà beaucoup plus d'acceptation que ce que peuvent réaliser la majorité des gens. Et il y a deux ans encore, j'étais absolument d'accord avec eux.

En tant que psychologue, je sais qu'il n'est pas très sain de trop regarder en arrière : que ce soit pour y trouver des remords ou des regrets, aucun des deux ne sont très bon. Mais les anniversaires sont faits pour cela non ?

Je me perds donc dans ma petite rétrospective mentale.

Je suis ce que l'on appel communément un surdoué, c'est pour cela qu'à tout juste 24 ans, je suis déjà psychologue depuis près de deux ans. Ce n'est pas toujours facile d'être immanquablement le plus jeune mais l'on s'y fait. Surtout depuis que je suis avec Jasper en fait. Il est mon équilibre.

Mais commençons par le commencement.

J'ai rencontré Jasper à l'université. Il avait alors 24 ans. Nous entamions alors tous deux une année important : moi ma dernière année d'étude, et lui sa première année en tant qu'enseignant d'histoire moderne. Mais c'est dans la salle de musique que je l'ai vu pour la première fois. Il était assit sur une table, les pieds sur une chaise et jouait de la guitare. Et il était doué, comme le prouvait la présence d'un attroupement d'étudiants à l'entrée de la salle. Et je n'ai pas aimé ça. Parce que pour la première fois, ce n'était pas devant mon talent que tout le monde se rassemblait. Je savais que c'était mesquin et prétentieux, même égoïste de ma part de penser ça étudier la psychologie m'avait renvoyé tous mes défauts à la figure, mais je le penser quand même.

Le lendemain, et tous les jours suivant, je suis revenu. J'arrivais toujours avant lui et je m'installée au piano. Je n'étais pas qu'un surdoué dans les études, j'étais surtout un prodige en musique. Si le piano n'avait pas eu autant d'importance dans ma vie, j'aurai terminé mes études beaucoup plus vite.

Je m'installais donc au clavier et, de mémoire, je rejouais des symphonies entières. Mais quand il arrivait, il ne me disait rien, ne me félicitait pas, ne paraissait même pas impressionné… il se contentait d'un petit signe de tête pour me saluer et se mettait à la guitare sans plus se soucier de moi. Je partais toujours peu de temps après.

Il m'a fallut du temps pour comprendre que ce que je lui reprochais, plus que d'être un excellent musicien, c'était l'indifférence dont il faisait preuve à mon égard. Je voulais qu'il me remarque. Je voulais être important pour lui.

De là à avoir des sentiments pour lui, il a eu encore beaucoup de chemin à faire, et plus encore pour que nous trouvions un équilibre dans notre couple, surtout du fait de son caractère dominateur. Mais ça m'avait poussé à me rapprocher de lui et je n'avais aucun regret même si ça avait été dur, et même si ça l'est parfois encore, surtout lorsque mes parents rentre dans l'équation…

Mais j'aime ça. J'aime Jasper et je nous aime nous, ce qui nous lie même si c'est parfois un peu… étrange peut-être. C'est nous tout simplement.

Par contre je n'aime pas du tout cette petite serveuse.

Avant Jasper, j'étais un hétéro pur et dur et je sais reconnaitre une jolie fille quand j'en vois une et même si celle-là semble tout faire pour le cacher, ça ne pousse qu'à le remarquer plus encore.

Et elle rougie quand Jasper passe commande pour nous deux sans me demander mon avis. Je sais qu'il aime maitriser la situation et, même si je ne le dit pour ainsi dire jamais, j'aime qu'il s'impose à moi.

Cependant il s'énerve quand je tente de lui prouver que cette fille le drague.

Bon même moi je suis forcé de reconnaitre que c'est tout sauf flagrant, mais il a beau dire qu'il n'a jamais été attiré que par les hommes, j'entends toujours cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me dit qu'un jour, il pourrait en avoir mare des hommes, et du même coup, mare de moi.

Mais même si Jasper ne veut pas me croire, je veux m'assurer que cette fille ne tentera rien alors quand je la vois baisser les yeux devant mon amour, alors que je sais qu'il adore ces petites marques de soumission, j'attrape sa main et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser.

Mais aussitôt fait je me sens gêné, surtout que la fille ne bouge pas.

Cependant, malgré que je sois l'auteur de se geste somme toute assez stupide, il me soutien et lui demande clairement si elle a un problème avec notre couple.

Et ça réponse me scie sur place. Pas tant par ce qu'elle dit mais par son intonation. Même les yeux baissés, je devine le sourire dans sa voix, et c'est la première fois qu'une personne réagit à notre couple comme ça, ou en tout cas de manière aussi spontanée… même à nos amis il leur avait fallut un certain temps d'adaptation.

J'ai relevé la tête presque aussitôt mais elle a déjà tourné les talons.

Pourtant je la suis du regard. J'entends Jasper qui me parle et, même si c'est moi le plus jaloux de nous deux, je devine qu'il s'inquiète de me voir fixer une jeune fille comme ça. Mais je ne peux pas le rassurer. Je ne peux pas parce que je viens de voir notre petite serveuse perdre totalement son sourire en un instant.

Pourquoi des changements aussi soudain. Jasper l'a vu aussi et il veut comprendre.

Je me tourne vers lui et j'aimerai bien pouvoir lui expliquer.

- Je ne sais pas, m'entends-je pourtant répondre.

Nous nous tournons à nouveau vers elle.

- Peut-être qu'elle connait des homosexuels, tente Jasper. Et que c'est pour ça qu'elle n'est pas du tout choquée. Elle est juste contente de voir un couple qui s'aime. Les jeunes filles de sont âge aiment bien les histoires d'amour.

Je la regarde un peu plus attentivement, elle doit avoir tout juste une vingtaine d'année.

- Elle est à peine plus jeune que nous, et même Alice ne réagit pas comme ça… et puis si ça explique ce qui l'a rendu heureuse, ça ne dit pas pourquoi à peine quelques seconde après elle ne l'est déjà plus.

- Elle travaille, elle essaye peut-être juste d'être professionnelle.

Je me tourne à nouveau vers lui.

- Arrête de faire des hypothèses comme celle-ci, je suis sur qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre.

- Et moi je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas une de tes patientes.

Ça voix a claquée. C'est la deuxième fois ce soir. Mais je ne lui en veux pas, d'une part parce que c'est clairement de ma faute, et d'autre part, parce que j'adore qu'il soit autoritaire avec moi.

Je baisse les yeux et, nos mains étant toujours liées, je le sens frissonner de désir en me voyant faire. Nous sommes vraiment faits l'un pour l'autre.

Je le lâche et nous commençons à manger. Le silence entre nous deux est apaisant, nous n'avons pas besoin de le meubler d'une conversation, les regards intenses et pleins de promesses que nous échangeons sont bien suffisants.

* * *

Voilà pour le 2è chapitre

J'espère qu'il vous a plu

biz


	3. 3- POV Jasper

Bonjour tout le monde, voici la suite mais une petite note d'abord!

Je vous remercie pour vos reviews auxquelles je fais en sorte de répondre (désolée pour les "guest" et les anonymes mais là c'est plus compliqué), et vous aurez remarqué que je joins à ma réponse la date de la prochaine publication donc si vous voulez l'avoir, vous savez quoi faire.

Ensuite juste une petite remarque, une review (anonyme et à laquelle je n'ai donc pas pu répondre) me signale que je fais beaucoup de faute. Je n'en ai pas l'impression mais comme j'écris d'un seul jet, c'est possible. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire (même si un peu de tact ne sera pas de refus) et je verrai pour trouver une bêta. De plus, cette même review de signal que si ma fic doit se tourner vers la BDSM il faut que je le signal dans mon résumé. Je suis au courant merci, et si je ne l'ai pas fait c'est que ce ne sera pas le cas (à moins que je change complêtement l'orientation de mon histoire mais j'en doute).

J'ai choisi un Rating M pour prévenir à ce genre de risque mais les relations de mes personnages seront quand même bien plus soft que ce qu'implique une relation BDSM.

voilà, voilà, sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3- POV Jasper**

Ok, les réactions de cette fille le turlupinent. Mais c'est notre anniversaire et il n'est pas question que je le laisse se distraire ! Ce soir il n'y a que nous deux.

Enfin c'est ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne vers nous pour reprendre nos assiettes et qu'elle nous dise, avec à nouveau un immense sourire, qu'elle nous apporte nos desserts tout de suite.

Puis elle est une nouvelle fois repartie, sans même nous laisser le temps de lui dire que nous n'avions pas encore commandé de desserts.

Je pose un regard surprit sur Edward et ses yeux me supplient silencieusement. J'adore quand il fait ça. Mais la je comprends que ce n'est pas vraiment la question. Il veut comprendre cette fille, et je dois avouer que moi aussi elle m'interroge.

Evidemment, ça ne fait que s'amplifier quand elle revient et dépose devant nous une assiette avec dedans un fondant au chocolat et une boule de glace, et deux coupes de champagne.

C'est le dessert que la maison offre aux couples, nous explique-t-elle devant nos regards surpris.

Elle a juste l'air heureuse. Ou peut-être apaisée, je ne sais pas trop, après tout ce n'est pas moi qui suis psy. Mais une chose est sur, elle respire la joie de vivre, un peu comme Alice.

Et puis tout change brusquement. Je ne l'ai pas quitté des yeux et je sais qu'Edward non plus, ce qui fait que ni lui ni moi ne manquons le moment où le maitre d'hôtel l'attrape par le bras pour lui passer un savons. Il parle aussi bas que possible pour ne pas rameuter toute sa clientèle mais il fait de grand geste dans notre direction. Apparemment, ce dessert n'est pas à offrir aux couples comme le notre.

Mais ce que je remarque surtout, c'est la façon dont elle s'est dégagée de lui. Elle a doucement retiré son bras de la poigne de l'homme, à tel point qu'il n'a même pas du s'en apercevoir, puis elle à reculé d'un pas et baissé la tête.

Cela c'est fait de manière si naturelle quelqu'un comme moi, qui prends plaisir à la domination, aurait pu s'en apercevoir. Mais surtout cela révèle d'une certaine habitude et chez une jeune fille aussi jeune, cela m'inquiète un peu, malgré moi.

Et puis tout change encore. Je crois que j'ai du mal à suivre le rythme, à moins que ce soit elle que j'ai du mal à suivre. Edward ne va plus me lâcher, il adore ce genre de défit, mais quand je la vois, je ne suis finalement pas sur qu'elle se laisse faire.

De fait, elle vient de lever les yeux vers nous. Et même si je ne sais ni ce qu'elle y a vu, ni ce qui lui a traversé l'esprit, je ne peux qu'être impressionné, et même soufflée par sa réaction. En effet, elle vient de passer d'une attitude tout à fait soumise, à la domination, à la fierté pure. Je vois un léger sourire prendre place sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle redresse les épaules et toise son vis-à-vis. Puis elle défait le petit tablier noir qu'elle porte à sa taille et le pose s'en ménagement dans les mains de son chef avant de lui dire quelque chose que nous n'entendons pas mais qui fait sourire une autre serveuse qui passait juste à côté, puis notre petite brunette tourne les talons et s'en va, la tête haute.

Je suis abasourdi. En tout cas je pense que c'est le mot qui convient le mieux. Mais c'est qui cette fille !

Elle passe d'une humeur à l'autre, d'un caractère à l'autre, elle…

- C'est ça un dédoublement de la personnalité ? je demande brusquement en me tournant vers Edward.

- Hein ?

Il a l'air surpris, mais plus comme s'il ne comprenait pas ce que ma question vient faire dans la situation présente alors je développe un peu.

- Cette fille. Son comportement. Est-ce que c'est à ça que ressemble un dédoublement de la personnalité ?

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que tu veux dire par là. Je n'ai rien vu qui…

Je l'interromps. Bien sur qu'il n'a rien vu. Même moi je me suis fait la réflexion que seul un dominant dans l'âme pouvait remarquer une soumission aussi naturelle.

- Je te parle de la façon dont elle s'est soumise à son chef.

Je le vois frissonner. Je sais qu'il ne le dit jamais mais que cet aspect de notre relation est une des choses qu'il préfère.

Cependant, je vois aussi qu'il n'a pas l'air convaincu.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi quitter son job sur un coup de tête, parce que c'est clairement ce qu'elle vient de faire, est une marque de soumission.

C'est à mon tour de frissonner à l'entente de ce mot dans la bouche de mon amour.

Mais ce n'est pas le moment alors je me recentre sur notre conversation.

- Je te parle d'avant. Il l'a attrapé par le bras pour l'engueuler et elle s'est soumise.

Il me fait un petit sourire goguenard.

- Jasper, je sais que tu aimes ça mais là ça tourne à l'obsession. Elle a juste baissé les yeux.

Je n'aime pas le son ton quand il me parle comme ça. On dirait l'ancien Edward, le petit prodige à la grosse tête qui revient. Son ton est hautain et il se sent supérieur. Je fais donc d'une pierre de coup en le remettant à sa place et en lui expliquant.

- Ça suffit.

Je n'ai pas levé la voix. Je n'en ai pas besoin avec Edward. Après tout c'est un musicien, le changement d'intonation dans ma voix suffit à lui seul à lui faire comprendre qu'il a dépassé les bornes.

Je lui explique donc.

- Tu vois, toi aussi tu baisses les yeux. Mais tu ne fais pas que ça. Tu rentre ta tête dans tes épaules tout en la penchant légèrement vers le sol et en inclinant ton corps vers moi.

Ma voix s'adoucit au fur et à mesure que je lui explique et lui relève la tête au fur et à mesure qu'il comprend où je veux en venir.

- Tu te soumets à moi comme elle l'a fait, même si toi tu ne l'as pas remarqué. Mais effectivement tu as raison, son attitude par la suite était bien plus dominatrice. D'où ma question sur le dédoublement de personnalité.

- Je… je…

Je le vois rougir et je sais à quoi il pense. Il est gêné de sa réaction avec moi, mais plus encore, je sais qu'il s'en veut de ne pas avoir vu tout ce que moi j'ai perçu. C'est son travail de repérer ce genre de faille, ce genre de comportement chez les gens, et comme dans tout ce qu'il fait, Edward vaut être le meilleur, il ne se donne pas le droit à l'erreur.

Je pense que c'est pour ça que je peux le soumettre sans peine à ma volonté. Bien sur cela reste limité car Edward à un caractère très fort. Mais il aime avoir quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, quelqu'un qui décide pour lui, ne lui laissant alors plus qu'à s'inquiéter de lui même et non de ce que pense le reste du monde.

Mais cette fille c'est différent, et je tente de l'expliquer à Edward une fois qu'il s'est reprit.

- Seulement entre toi et moi, c'est une relation de confiance. Bien sur tu te soumets, mais c'est parce que tu sais que je n'irai jamais trop loin. Notre relation est plutôt soft dans ce domaine comme tu le sais, mais même les duos les plus « extrêmes » fonctionnent de cette manière. C'est un abandon total des deux parties, et donc une grande marque de confiance… Mais avec elle ce n'est pas la même chose. Lui n'a même pas vu qu'elle se soumettait, ça n'a donc rien à voir avec une relation qui existe entre eux. Et puis si ça avait été le cas, elle n'aurait pas pu se rebeller d'une telle façon par la suite. Et puis il y a autre chose… mais je ne saurai pas vraiment te dire quoi…

- Moi je sais…

Il se tait un instant et je me reconcentre sur lui. J'étais tellement perdu dans mon explication que je n'ai même pas remarqué que son regard à lui aussi se perdait dans le vide.

Je lui laisse le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensés, et je suis d'autant plus impatient d'en connaitre la teneure quand je vois ses joues prendre une aguichante teinte rouge.

Ses yeux croisent les miens mais je sens qu'il est encore un peu perdu. Et ses sourcils froncés m'indiquent qu'il est en mode « professionnel » et qu'il vient de mettre le doit sur quelque chose qui pourrait être très important.

- C'est la confiance…

Il a dit ça dans un souffle et me regarde à présent comme si ces quelques mots expliquaient tout. Mais moi je suis totalement perdu. Il semble d'ailleurs le remarqué maintenant que son regard n'est plus perdu dans les méandres de son esprit.

- Mais c'est simple, dit-il.

Je grogne un peu pour la forme, il n'a visiblement pas comprit tout à leur que je n'avais pas apprécié qu'il me prenne de haut. Il le comprend cette fois car il rentre légèrement la tête dans les épaules, même s'il garde ses yeux plongés dans les miens pour poursuivre son explication.

- Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de confiance dans ce que nous avons vu. Tu dis que je me penche vers toi, mais elle, elle s'est reculée. Si elle s'est soumise, ce n'était en rien une marque de confiance.

Je suis, pour la énième fois depuis le début de cette soirée, bouche bée. Et plus du tout fâché contre mon amour parce que effectivement, après ce que je viens de lui expliquer, ça aurait du me paraître évident.

Mais du coup notre diner est un peu gâché parce que ni lui ni moi ne pouvons nous empêcher de penser à cette fille alors que nous partageons notre gâteau au chocolat sur lequel la glace a eu tout le temps de fondre.

* * *

bon, j'espère qu'il n'y a pas trop d'erreurs qui m'ont échappé et que ce nouveau chapitre vous a plu

à bientôt

biz


	4. 4- POV Edward

Hey tous le monde!

Je suis en déplacement ce week-end (Pâques, indigestion de chocolat... enfin je ne vous fais pas un dessin) mais je vous publie quand même un petit chapitre avant de partir!

Cette fois vous saurez l'identité de la serveuse (que certains ont deviné) et c'est la rencontre avec un nouveau personnage.

Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 4- POV Edward**

D'accord j'ai compris ce que m'a expliqué Jasper, et ce n'est pas fait pour me rassurer.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de choses qui se passaient à travers l'acte de soumission. Mais c'est vrai que quand j'y pense, tout ce que vient de me dire mon amour trouve un écho à travers moi. J'ai une confiance aveugle en lui, en ses décisions, je sais qu'il fera toujours ce qui est le mieux pour nous, et plus encore pour moi. Mais alors cette fille… ?

Oui c'est ça, il n'y a pas de confiance dans ces gestes. Mais pourquoi ce soumet-elle alors ? Qu'est-ce qui pousse quelqu'un à donner autant de pouvoir sur soi à une personne en laquelle elle n'a pas confiance.

La peur est la première idée qui me vient. Le petit surdoué que j'étais sait que lorsqu'on est le plus petit et le plus faible de sa classe, il vaut mieux faire profil bas... Mais j'écarte cette supposition aussi vite. Elle n'aurait dans ce cas pas pu rendre son tablier (c'est le cas de le dire) ainsi. Il y avait en elle alors beaucoup de fierté et de courage pour agir ainsi.

Je pense… je pense que ce sont deux aspects de son caractères. Le problème c'est que de tels extrêmes ne sont pas sensés cohabiter dans une même personne, dans un même esprit. C'est un coup à devenir fou c'est sur.

Voilà je m'inquiète.

Et c'est étrange en soit parce que je ne m'inquiète normalement que pour Jasper, mes amis, ou ma famille. Dans cet ordre là, et encore quand je parle de ma famille, j'en exclu déjà une très grande majorité, à commencer par mes parents et ma sœur.

Mais pour en revenir à la brunette, je ne sais pas pourquoi ce qui peut lui arrivé me préoccupe autant. Au travail, je m'occupe de gamins plus jeunes qu'elle qui sont déjà alcooliques ou suicidaires, et même si je mets tout mon savoir dans l'objectif de les aider, je ne m'inquiète pas vraiment pour eux. Je fais la part des choses entre mon travail et ce que je ressens.

C'est peut-être pour cela que je veux tant savoir ce qu'elle a et l'aider. Parce qu'elle n'est pas une de mes patientes, parce qu'elle est…

Qu'est-elle en fait ? Juste une inconnue rencontré dans un restaurant.

_Oui mais une inconnu qui n'a porté aucun jugement sur ta relation avec_ _Jasper_, me souffle une petite voix dans ma tête. Et c'est vrai. Cette fille est spéciale. Je le sais, je le sens. Et quand je croise le regard de mon amour, aussi perdu que ne l'était le mien il y a quelques secondes, je sais qu'il le sent aussi.

Nous finissons rapidement notre dessert. Après tout, nous n'avons plus vraiment ni le coeur ni la tête à avoir un rendez-vous amoureux. Puis nous nous levons pour aller régler. Enfin, Jasper va régler. J'ai mis du temps mais j'ai fini par comprendre qu'il était absolument hors de question que je règle quoi ce soit en sa présence. J'avais bien compris que ça avait un rapport avec son besoin de domination, de maîtrise... Mais je crois que je n'en ai saisis l'ampleur que ce soir quand il m'a expliqué ce qui lie un soumis à son dominant, et ceux malgré le fait que notre relation soit vraiment soft dans ce domaine. Ainsi, tout comme je ressens le besoin de m'en remettre entièrement à lui, lui ressent le besoin d'avoir toute maitrise sur moi. C'est ça la confiance, l'équilibre.

Je reste donc en retrait, légèrement excité par tout ce que je viens de comprendre. Mais je me sens ramener à la réalité lorsque j'aperçois, près des toilettes, la jeune serveuse qui a sourit alors que notre petite brunette envoyait paître son patron. C'est peut-être l'occasion d'en savoir plus.

Je m'approche doucement d'elle et comprends pourquoi elle s'est isolée à cet endroit quand je la surprends à essuyer une larme.

- Excusez-moi ?

J'ai parlé doucement mais elle sursaute quand même. Elle se tourne vers moi et, quand elle réalise que je suis un client du restaurant, essaye de reprendre une attitude professionnelle.

- Je peux vous aider ? demande-t-elle.

Ce n'est pas très brillant. C'est yeux sont légèrement gonflés et sa voix est encore enrouée par les larmes.

- Peut-être en effet. Une jeune serveuse est partie tout à l'heure, visiblement en colère, je me demandais si vous saviez pourquoi ?

Je la vois très nettement se tendre et elle me regarde suspicieusement. D'accord, l'approche directe n'était visiblement pas la meilleure à adopter.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous regarde.

Son ton est froid, cassant, et étrangement, il colle bien mieux avec elle. Grande, blonde, très belle et froide comme la glace. Oui c'est tout à fait ça. Mais du coup je ne sais plus trop quoi dire. Je sais d'instinct que je me suis adressé à la bonne personne. La façon dont elle réagit me montre clairement qu'elle cherche à protéger la petite brunette. Mais là toute suite, ce constat ne m'aide pas.

Je cherche quoi lui répondre quand je sens Jasper arriver derrière moi et passer son bras autour de ma taille dans une attitude possessive. Je suis le plus jaloux de nous deux, mais si je l'avais vu parler à une fille pareille, je lui aurai carrément fait une scène alors je comprends sa réaction, bien que l'on soit en public.

Celle-ci fixe d'ailleurs intensément cette main posée sur moi.

- Vous êtes un couple.

J'ai du mal à savoir si c'est une question ou une affirmation. Son ton est neutre, bien moins froid qu'il y a un instant, mais je me tends quand même. Jasper le sens.

- Oui. Cela pose-t-il un problème? lui demande-t-il légèrement sur la défensive.

La fille lève les yeux vers lui mais ne réfléchit pas un instant avant de lui répondre.

- Non, ce ne sont pas mes affaires.

Il y a tellement de naturelle dans cette réponse que cela me surprend. Décidément, cette soirée est riche en émotions et en surprise. Entre la brunette et elle, notre couple a rarement était aussi bien accueillit.

D'ailleurs notre vis-à-vis semble réaliser quelque chose.

- C'est vous !

Ça c'est une affirmation. Mais je ne peux pas en dire plus. De quoi parle-t-elle ?

Comme toujours, Jasper maitrise la situation avec calme.

- Nous ?

C'est vous que Bella a servit.

- Bella ?

Je vois la blonde soupirer. Le fait que nous ne comprenions pas l'énerve visiblement.

- Oui Bella, la jolie brunette qui a donné sa démission… vous voyez de qui je parle là ?!

D'accord… cette fille est bizarre elle aussi. Mais c'est quoi cet endroit. La prochaine fois, pas sûr que je laisse Jasper choisir le restaurant... J'ai du mal à savoir si elle est en colère contre nous ou contre quelqu'un d'autre, et pourquoi.

- Oui c'est bien elle qui nous a servit. Savez-vous pourquoi elle est partie ?

Jasper, mon héro. C'est moi le psy est c'est lui qui gère la crise d'humeur de cette fille. Enfin, je ne vois même pas ce qui me surprend, dès que je suis avec lui, je ne suis plus maître de rien et je me laisse porter par le courant.

La blonde souffle un coup et explique.

- Bella, quand elle a comprit que vous deux êtes un couple, vous a apporté le dessert que la maison offre justement aux couples. Mais le mettre d'hôtel est un des pires homophobes que je n'ai jamais vu. Quand il a comprit, ce qui l'a empêcher de vous mettre à la porte directement, c'est seulement pour qu'il n'y ai pas d'esclandre mais ne vous faite pas d'illusions, vous ne pourrez plus jamais remettre les pieds ici.

Cette fois c'est Jasper qui se crispe alors je tente de désamorcer la situation. Je vois bien que cette fille nous teste, mais je n'arrive pas à saisir pourquoi.

- Nous n'en avions de toute façon pas l'intention.

Elle me regarde et me sourit. Je n'ai toujours pas compris mais nous avons visiblement réussi ce fameux teste car elle reprend, plus calmement cette fois.

- Bella savais qu'en vous apportant ce dessert elle aurait des problèmes mais elle est comme ça c'est… c'est juste Bella. Je ne l'a comprends pas toujours mais…

Elle se perd dans ses pensées. Elles ont l'air tellement différentes toutes les deux que j'ai du mal à comprendre ce qui les lie. Et je pense que même elle ne le sait pas. Bella est visiblement un sacré mystère, que même son amie n'a pas su percer.

- Enfin, toujours est-il que Bella a réagit et qu'elle a envoyé paître le patron en lui disant, je cite : « pour supporter aussi peu la présence d'homosexuels autour de vous, c'est qu'ils doivent sacrément vous frustrer. Depuis quand avez-vous comprit qu'il manquera toujours quelque chose aux femmes pour qu'elles puissent vous satisfaire ? » Et puis elle est partie.

Je suis bouche bée –encore- et je pense que Jasper n'en mène pas large non plus et elle le remarque.

- C'est Bella quoi.

Elle a dit ça en haussant les épaules mais je sens qu'il y a autre choses alors je tente le tout pour le tout.

- Et qui est Bella ?

C'est à son tour d'ouvrir la bouche et de ne rien trouver à dire. Puis elle me regarde suspicieusement.

- Vous êtes psy ou quoi ?

Je sens Jasper rire dans mon dos, et je sais qu'il n'est discret que pour ne pas alerter le reste du restaurant.

- Oui pourquoi ? je demande, bien que légèrement renfrogné.

- Parce que j'en ai connu plusieurs alors je sais les reconnaître.

La façon dont elle le dit me laisse deviner que c'est en tant que patiente qu'elle les a connus. Décidemment, cette fille aussi m'intrigue. Elle a l'air si sur d'elle. Pourquoi aurait-elle eu besoin d'un suivit psychologique? Je pousse encore ma chance. Cela fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas montré aussi curieux au sujet de qui que ce soit. Depuis Jasper en faite.

- Et Bella aussi en a connu beaucoup ?

Perdu Edward. Ça fait deux fois que je me ratte avec elle, comme le laisse deviner la façon dont son sourire a disparut. Décidemment, je perds tous mes moyens.

- Bella n'a pas besoin de psy, elle a besoin d'amis en qui elle peut avoir confiance.

Ça aurait pu être convaincant, si ça n'avait pas autant ressemblé à une récitation, ce qui ne fait qu'amener encore plus de question à mon esprit. Mais je lève les mains en signe de reddition. Je ne veux pas me la mettre définitivement à dos.

- D'accord je laisse tomber.

Son regard s'adoucit et je sais que cette fois j'ai fais ce qu'il fallait.

- Au revoir mademoiselle, dit Jasper en m'entrainant vers la sortie.

Je le suis. Mais arriver au vestiaire, alors qu'il me donne mon manteau, je suis pris d'une intuition. Mon amour me dévisage surprit, alors que je plonge ma main dans une de mes poches et que j'en ressors une petite carte et un crayon. Puis je retourne précipitamment à l'intérieur du restaurant. Je m'appuis sur le comptoir pour écrire rapidement quelques chose sur la carte puis je cherche la jeune blonde. Je l'a repère alors qu'elle vient de déposer quelques assiettes sales sur la desserte. Je me précipite vers elle et elle me dévisage, visiblement surprise.

Je lui tends la carte.

- Je m'appelle Edward et mon compagnon Jasper. C'est ma carte et j'y ai rajouté notre numéro de fixe. N'hésitez pas à appeler, toi ou Bella. Que vous ayez besoin d'un psy, ou juste d'un ami.

Elle me regarde avec attention, comme si elle cherchait un piège. Mais il n'y en a pas, et elle semble le comprendre car elle me tend la main.

- Je suis Rosalie, me dit-elle.

Elle ne sourit pas, mais je sens que c'est déjà une grande avancée… décidément ces filles sont un vrai mystère pour moi. En tous cas je m'empresse de serrer sa main.

- Enchanté Rosalie. Je dois y aller, Jasper m'attends. Surtout n'hésitez pas à utiliser cette carte.

Je la lâche et juste avant de partir je rajoute :

- Et dites merci pour nous à Bella, son geste a été très apprécié, tout comme sa réaction à notre couple et la votre.

Puis je pars, sans me retourner.

Et j'espère sincèrement qu'elles appelleront car je sais, j'en suis certain, elles en ont besoin, même si je ne sais pas encore de quoi exactement elles ont besoin, ni ce que nous allons pouvoir leur apporter. Nous, parce que Jasper est lui aussi concerné.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 4.

n'hésitez pas à commenter!

biz


	5. 5- POV Jasper

Coucou!

Je suis désolée pour celle qui m'ont écrit une review et auxquelles j'avais dit que la publication de ce chapitre serait pour mardi (hier)...

L'internet vient seulement d'être remis en marche chez moi et publier ce chapitre et ma première action!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 5-**

**POV Jasper**

Décidemment, cette soirée aura été étrange. Ces filles sont étranges. Elles font perdre ses moyens à Edward ce qui, en soi, et déjà un exploit. Mais en plus elles m'intriguent.

Edward revient vers moi les mains vides. Je l'ai vu partir avec une de ses cartes de visite alors je suppose qu'il l'a donné à la jolie blonde. Il me le confirme d'ailleurs à travers un doux sourire.

- J'espère que Rosalie nous appellera.

Bon je n'ai pas tout suivit mais cela devient le cadet de mes soucis quand je sens ses lèvres douces frôler les miennes. Puis je prends sa main et l'entraine vers la sortie avant que le maître d'hôtel, dont Edward n'a pas remarqué l'approche, ne vienne nous mettre à la porte ou pire, nous faire une proposition, ce qui serait possible d'après Bella et Rosalie.

_Ah… je sens que ces filles vont chambouler nos vies…_

Et j'avais raison !

Ce qui arrive assez souvent c'est vrai, mais je ne pensais pas que les choses évolueraient de cette façon.

Au début Edward a été assez difficile à vivre. Il se jetait sur le téléphone dès qu'il sonnait et était désagréable avec son interlocuteur dès qu'il comprenait qu'il ne s'agissait pas de la personne attendue.

Je me rappelle avoir eu la même réaction lorsque j'ai commencé à m'intéresser à lui. Je n'ai jamais été très subtil quand il s'agit d'obtenir ce que je désir. Je veux, je demande. Mon désir de contrôle ne s'étend pas au point de ne pas pouvoir accepter un refus, mais il est clair que je ne tourne pas autour du pot.

Je lui ai donc fait ce que l'on appelle du "rentre dedans".

**Flash Back**

Je m'approche d'Edward.

Ce gars est un petit prétentieux à la grosse tête mais je ne peux même pas lui en vouloir. D'abord parce qu'il est effectivement meilleur que beaucoup en bien des domaines, mais surtout parce que, depuis que je l'ai entendu jouer avec tant de passion la première fois, je sans ma libido qui se réveille dès que je pose les yeux sur lui.

Je le veux. Mais pas juste dans mon lit, sous moi, à gémir sous mes assauts. Non je le veux aussi à mes côtés tous les jours, pour jouer de la musique, pour parler, pour vivre ensemble.

J'ai déjà été amoureux, une fois, mais là c'est bien plus fort. Et il faut que je le lui fasse comprendre.

Les premières semaines, j'ai douté de son orientation sexuelle… à juste titre étant donné qu'il avait une petite copine. Mais je suis d'un naturel curieux et j'ai apprit qu'il la laissé tomber il y a peu, sans aucune explication.

Deux trois regards appuyés et sous entendus ont fait le reste. Les rougeurs sur ses joues ne trompent pas, mais je ne pense pas que lui même en soit conscient.

Je vais donc de ce pas le mettre sur la voie…

Il est au piano, comme d'habitude. Je reconnais la mélodie qu'il joue pour l'avoir déjà entendu… et j'en devine la complexité rien qu'aux mouvements rapides de ses doigts fins sur le clavier.

Il est tellement concentré qu'il ne m'a pas entendu arriver.

Je me penche sur lui, ma tête au dessus de ses épaules, mes lèvres près de son oreille, mais en prenant bien soin de ne surtout pas le toucher. Et pourtant j'en meurs d'envie.

Je respire doucement pour lui faire sentir ma présence mais il continu à jouer, pourtant je sais qu'il m'a remarqué.

Alors je murmure doucement « je te veux ». Pas besoin d'en dire plus. C'est clair et net. Et la meilleure preuve dont son intérêt pour ma proposition est la fausse note que j'entends.

J'attrape un morceau de papier que j'avais préparé pour cela et je le glisse dans la poche avant de sa chemise.

Je le sens qui frissonne mais il continu à jouer.

« Appelle-moi ».

**Fin du Flash Back**

Je m'étais alors redressé et avais quitté la salle de musique sans un mot, alors qu'il continuait à jouer.

Par la suite j'avais passé près de deux semaines à éviter la salle de musique et à sauter sur mon téléphone à chaque fois que celui-ci sonnait… ce qui en soit n'avait servit à rien parce qu'Edward avait fini par m'attraper par le col au détour d'un couloir pour me donner un des meilleurs baiser de ma vie avant de me repousser violemment et de me laisser planter là. Autant dire que je n'avais que très peu apprécié cette marque « d'insubordination ».

Tout cela pour dire que depuis qu'Edward avait donné notre numéro à cette Rosalie, il avait déménagé le téléphone dans notre chambre pour être sur de se réveiller si elle, ou Bella, devait appeler, même en pleine nuit.

Il fallait donc traverser toute la maison au moindre coup de fil donné en journée.

J'aurai pu être jaloux de son intérêt pour ses filles, mais je voyais bien qu'il y avait autre chose, une chose que ni lui ni moi ne comprenions…

Mais il va falloir que ce mystère se résolve rapidement car Edward commence très sérieusement à me taper sur le système. Le matin il faut presque que je le force à partir travailler parce qu'il ne veut pas que la maison soit vide en cas d'appel. Heureusement, aujourd'hui je ne travail pas (l'avantage d'être enseignant à la fac) et il a « toute confiance en moi pour cette mission » (je le cite).

Heureusement que je l'aime parce qu'il m'épuise, et pas dans le sens où je le voudrai.

Justement le téléphone sonne et alors que je traverse le salon et la salle à manger avant de monter à l'étage, je décide que cet engin de malheur va redescendre avec moi à sa place, dans l'entrée, parce que j'en ai mare de monter et descendre ces escaliers à longueur de journée.

Mais mes plaintes silencieuses disparaissent quand j'entends la voix au téléphone.

- Bon… bonjour. Je suis Rosalie… Nous nous sommes rencontré il y a presque deux semaines au restaurant l'Hirondelle et je…

Je reconnais la voix mais pas l'intonation. Cette fille qui hésite tous les trois mots est-elle vraiment cette blonde glaciale que nous avons rencontrée ? Il semblerait que oui mais je suis vraiment surpris. J'arrive cependant à me reprendre.

- Oui je me souviens. Je suis Jasper. Est-ce que… est-ce qu'il y a un problème Rosalie ?

Maintenant c'est moi qui hésite. Cette fille, comme Bella, change bien trop vite d'humeur pour que je puisse vraiment savoir quoi dire sans prendre le risque qu'elle ne me raccroche au nez.

- Je… non… c'est… c'est Bella…

Il y a des sanglots dans sa voix et je dois avouer que je panique un peu. Je l'entends renifler à l'autre bout de la ligne mais elle ne me parle plus.

- Rosalie ? Rosalie qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec Bella ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Elle est dans sa chambre, la tête sous sa couverture depuis des heures. Et elle tremble. Mais elle ne veut pas parler et je… je ne sais pas quoi faire… normalement c'est Bella qui sait… et moi… je…

Je sens qu'elle panique. Totalement. Alors que fais ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire.

- Rosalie écoutez-moi. Vous allez me donner votre adresse et je vais venir. En attendant, vous restez avec Bella d'accord ?

- D'accord…

Je perçois distinctement le soulagement dans sa voix, même si elle n'est pas détendue pour autant.

Elle me donne son adresse. Elle est en plein centre ville. Si ça roule bien, j'en aurai pour un quart d'heure. Je le lui dis puis redescends au pas de course avant de sauter en voiture.

Je pense qu'Edward est bien plus à même de gérer ce genre de situation mais à cette heure-ci il est en plein rendez-vous et je ne peux donc pas le prévenir. Il est totalement injoignable dans ces moments là, pour être sur que ses séances ne soient pas interrompues.

Je lui laisse donc un message sur son portable pour lui expliquer ce que je sais –c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose – et pour lui donner l'adresse de Rosalie et lui demander de m'y rejoindre dès qu'il le pourra. Puis j'appelle sa secrétaire à laquelle je demande simplement de dire à Edward d'écouter la messagerie de son portable. Cette femme est assez âgée pour être ma mère et assez réfractaire à notre relation. Cependant, elle se montre très professionnelle et je sais que le message sera transmit.

Le temps de tous ces appels, j'ai atteins la ville. Il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver l'appartement de Rosalie qui, d'après son adresse, n'est pas très loin de l'université où je travaille.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 5

à bientôt

biz


	6. 6- POV Jasper

Coucou!

Le chapitre 6 pour vous.

C'est à nouveau un POV Jasper.

J'espère que cela vous plaira!

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 6-**

**POV Jasper**

Comme je l'avais dit à Rosalie, il me faut à peine quinze minutes pour être devant chez elle.

L'adresse est celle d'un petit immeuble mais comme je n'ai pas pensé à prendre son numéro et que je n'ai que son prénom, je risque d'avoir bien du mal à la trouver parmi toutes ces sonnettes...

Je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit ! Je la trouve du premier coup ! Et pour cause, c'est son prénom qui est écrit sur l'étiquette « _Rosalie K. & B. Swan_ ». C'est étrange, normalement c'est l'initiale de son prénom et son nom en entier que l'on affiche, comme pour Bella à laquelle je suppose que le « B » appartient, pas l'inverse.

Je décide de laisser ça de côté. De toute façon, plus je m'intéresse à ces filles et plus j'ai de questions. Je sonne donc et quelques secondes plus tard, la voix, légèrement moins tremblante que tout à l'heure de Rosalie me répond.

- Jasper ?

Ok. Je suis attendu. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Oui c'est moi.

- 3e étage. Appartement B.

Clair et net. Je me dépêche.

J'ai laissé tomber l'ascenseur, pour trois étages, l'attendre aurait était plus long que de monter par les escaliers. J'arrive sur le palier de l'appartement B et j'ai à peine le temps de frapper deux coups que la porte s'ouvre sur Rosalie. Ou du moins je suppose que c'est elle parce que cette fille devant moi n'a plus rien de la sulfureuse femme du restaurant. Même avec les yeux gonflés et le nez rouge, elle reste magnifique, mais ce n'est plus qu'une jeune fille paniquée que j'ai en face de moi.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi faire… je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a…

Je la suis à l'intérieur alors qu'elle me guide à travers les lieux vers ce que je suppose être la chambre de Bella.

- Elle ne va pas mieux, je demande?

Mon arrivée semble avoir quelque peu calmée mon interlocutrice qui me répond d'une voix un peu plus calme.

- Et bien… Je lui ai dit que je vous avais appelé. Elle n'a pas bougé mais elle m'a dit que ça ne servait à rien, que ça finirait par passer d'ici quelques heures…

Je devine au regard qu'elle me jette qu'elle n'a pas vraiment comprit ce que son amie a tenté de lui expliquer.

- Vous savez que ce n'est pas moi le psy… mais pour moi ça veut dire que ça lui est déjà arrivé de se retrouver dans cette situation et que donc elle sait que ça va finir par passer.

La réaction de Rosalie me confirme que je ne suis effectivement pas psy… bien que je ne comprenne pas ce qui peut la mettre dans un tel état dans ce que je viens de dire…

- Déjà… ? Mais elle ne m'en a jamais parlé… Elle va mal et je n'ai rien vu… Elle arrive à m'aider alors qu'elle elle…

Ah oui… c'est ce qu'Edward appellerai « mettre les pieds dans le plat ». Mais comme la diplomatie ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc, je vais au plus urgent.

- Où est Bella ?

Rosalie semble revenir sur terre et me montre la porte sur notre droite. Je pousse celle-ci mais la jeune blonde ne fait pas mine de me suivre. Ce que je viens de dire l'a visiblement vraiment retournée. Bien Jasper… J'espère qu'Edward va rapidement avoir mes messages.

Je rentre donc dans la chambre et j'ai un temps d'arrêt. La pièce est… ensoleillée. Oui c'est exactement le mot qui convient. Les murs sont jaunes et beige, et traversés par de fines bandes verticales rouge-orangées ou chocolat… Dès couleurs que je n'aurai jamais osé. Je ne suis même pas sur qu'Alice l'aurait fait. Et pourtant le rendu est superbe. Dehors c'est l'hiver, mais ici l'on se croirait en plein été. Le bureau et la bibliothèque sont d'imposants meubles bruns foncés qui renforcent cette effet de chaleur.

Et dans un coin de la pièce, il y a un lit double avec dessus une couverture assortie au reste de la pièce, et sous cette couverture, je devine la forme tremblante de Bella, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même.

Je pense que le mieux pour commencer est de ne pas lui faire peur alors j'avance d'un pas dans la pièce tout en laissant la porte ouverte et je lui signal ma présence.

- Bella ? Je suis Jasper. Nous nous sommes vus au restaurent il y a deux semaines alors que je dinais avec mon petit ami. Vous nous avez amené le dessert que la maison offre habituellement aux couples. Vous vous souvenez ?

La couverture n'est pas très épaisse et je n'ai donc rien manqué de sa réaction à mes paroles, du moment où elle s'est tendue et recroquevillée encore plus contre son mur quand je me suis signalé, au moment où elle s'est clairement détendue quand elle a comprit qui j'étais.

Enfin « détendue » est un bien grand mot. Disons qu'elle est retournée à l'état dans lequel elle était au moment où je suis entré : tremblante de toutes parts.

Et pas un seul instant elle n'a émergé de sous sa couette. Jusqu'à ce que je vois finalement le bout de ses doigts apparaitre et en soulever légèrement un coin. Mais pas plus. Je ne vois que ses doigts, mais d'après la forme sous la couette, je devine que son visage et au niveau de cet interstice et qu'elle peut ainsi voir chacun de mes mouvements.

C'est alors qu'elle parle et que j'ai un véritable choc.

- C'est gentil à vous d'être venu mais Rosalie n'aurait pas du vous inquiéter. Ce n'est qu'un petit coup de blues. Ça va passer.

Elle… elle va bien. Enfin disons qu'elle irait bien si à, je suppose, vingt ans sa solution pour se calmer n'était pas de se cacher, toute tremblante, sous sa couette. Mais si je lui avais parlé sans la voir, je n'aurais pas pu deviner qu'elle ne va pas bien. Ça voix est calme, posée, neutre. Exactement comme si nous tenions une conversation normale. J'ai même presque l'impression qu'elle tente de me rassurer, ce qui est un comble vu la situation.

Et je dois avouer que je ne sais pas trop quoi faire. Elle a visiblement besoin d'aide, mais sa réaction montre le contraire. Je devine que je dois avoir une tête d'ahuri et je décide de faire ce que je fais d'habitude : je ne tourne pas autour du pot.

- Je ne comprends pas.

D'accord ma bouche n'a visiblement saisi ce que mon cerveau a tenté de lui dire. Je pensais plutôt sortir quelque chose comme « Et en réalité ? », peut-être même avec un petit brun de sarcasme pour faire bonne mesure. Mais bon c'est vrai que je ne comprends pas.

- Et quoi donc ?

Ah… la question à mille dollars. Qu'est-ce que je ne comprends pas. Je gagnerai du temps à dire ce que je comprends, il y a tellement peu de chose qui semblent vouloir rentrer dans cette catégorie.

- Et bien tu… euh vous…

- Tu peux me tutoyer.

Je voudrai bien mais je suis momentanément incapable de parler. Pour me dire cela, elle s'est redressée. Elle est toujours sur son lit, enroulée dans sa couette, mais celle-ci s'arrête à présent au niveau de ses épaules et elle me regarde gentiment. Non pas gentiment… doucement. C'est ça, elle pose un regard doux sur moi, comme si elle cherchait à m'aider alors qu'elle voit que je peine à trouver les mots.

Mais comment la situation a-t-elle pu autant changer en quelques instants ? À présent c'est clairement elle qui mène la conversation, attendant que je lui confie mes pensées.

_Mais où est passé la petite fille tremblante de tout à l'heure ?_

Mais je me reprends. C'est dans ma nature de maitriser la situation et ça fait des jours et des jours que je veux la comprendre, alors j'essaye de l'amener à me parler.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui a pu te mettre dans cet état.

J'ai effectivement opté pour le tutoiement, c'est bien plus commode, et j'ai repris le pouvoir sur le filtre entre mon cerveau et mes lèvres ce qui me permet de lui parler d'une voix aussi calme que celle qu'elle utilise. Elle a d'ailleurs l'air légèrement surprise par mon changement d'attitude, comme je l'ai été pour le sien même si pour moi c'était bien moins flagrant. Et oui, moi aussi je peux le faire. Bien que le fait qu'elle l'ait remarqué suppose qu'elle est vraiment très attentive a tout ce qui l'entour. Même Edward ne remarque pas toujours mes changements d'humeurs, même si ceux-ci sont bien plus significatifs.

Elle me sourit. Doucement encore une fois. Tout est doux chez cette fille. Elle est décidément un mystère : la soumission, la domination, la panique, la douceur… et je suppose qu'il y en a d'autres. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas exploser alors qu'elle jongle avec autant de sentiments, dont déjà trois dans ceux que j'ai repéré sont très souvent instables ?

- Ce n'est rien je te l'ai dis. Juste un petit coup de blues. Comme un contre coup après plusieurs jours avec les nerfs à fleur de peau. Rosalie m'a dit que vous m'avez vu démissionner. Je cherche un nouveau travail c'est un peu stressant.

Honte à moi mais je n'ai pas écouté tout ce qu'elle vient de dire. Je me suis arrêté au milieu et je suis sur que cela à son importance.

- Contre coup…

J'ai murmuré ces deux mots mais je la vois se tendre. Je savais qu'il y avait autre chose sous ce terme qui m'a parut un peu trop fort pour juste vouloir dire « avoir les nerfs qui lâchent ». Edward serait fier de moi s'il me voyait. J'aurai peut-être du m'intéresser à la psychologie plutôt qu'à l'histoire… quoique non, mon amour et son besoin d'exceller dans tout ce qu'il entreprend n'aurait pas pu s'accorder avec mon besoin de dominance si nous avions prit le même sujet d'étude.

Mais pour en revenir à Bella, son regard doux est brusquement devenu suspicieux. Cela confirme que j'ai mit le doigt sur quelque chose, mais cela m'indique surtout très clairement qu'elle n'est pas prête à le partager.

Décidemment, qui est cette fille ? Et que cache-t-elle ainsi ?

Je suis bien décider à savoir et à prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour ça, alors je m'assieds en tailleurs sur le sol, adosser à la porte et sous son regard attentif, je réfléchit à la première question que je vais lui poser.

A l'extérieur de la chambre j'entends sonner l'interphone. Ça c'est Edward qui arrive, il va pouvoir gérer Rosalie, et moi je peux donc me concentrer sur Bella qui est bien trop méfiante pour être la même personne que la gentille fille douce de tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'elle arrête avec ça parce que moi je vais finir par m'y perdre.

Mais le fait qu'elle se méfie autant peut être un point positif : c'est quelle craint que je découvre ce qu'elle veut cacher, et donc que j'en suis capable, il faut seulement que je veille à y aller doucement pour qu'elle ne se ferme pas comme une huitre.

* * *

Et voilà!

Vous avez déjà quelques indices sur le caractère de Bella et sur celui de Rosalie.

N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews avec vos commentaires ou vos questions...

biz


	7. 7- POV Edward

Bonjour à tous et toutes.

Voici le Chapitre 7, qui est un retour du POV Edward

Et c'est un des plus long que j'ai publié jusqu'à maintenant (en nombre de mots).

J'espère qu'il vous plaira

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 7-**

**POV Edward**

Je sais que ce que je fais est utile, important même pour certain, alors j'essaye de rester concentré sur ce que me raconte ma patiente mais je dois avouer que c'est difficile. Je travaille dans un cabinet en collaboration avec deux psychiatres et une autre psychologue, et c'est une des patientes de cette dernière que j'ai face à moi. Normalement le vendredi je ne travaille pas, l'avantage de travailler dans un cabinet, et comme Jasper non plus, nous passons la journée tous les deux. Ça nous donne du temps pour être ensemble parce qu'en général nous passons le week-end avec nos amis et ce n'est pas exactement la même chose.

Donc je me retrouve à travailler, alors que je pourrai être avec mon amour, et en plus ce n'est pas très intéressant. Je ne dis pas que ce n'est pas important, d'une certaine façon tout au moins, après tout chacun ses problèmes, mais cette vieille dame qui me parle du décès de son cinquième chat ne m'aide pas vraiment à tenir Rosalie et Bella éloignées de mes pensées. Ce qui en soi est perturbant car il est rare que je m'intéresse à qui que ce soit et ces filles, que j'ai croisé à peine quelques minutes, amènent des dizaines de questions à mon esprit.

Nouveau coup d'œil à l'horloge murale située derrière la patiente (utile pour surveiller l'heure sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte) et merci mon Dieu, cette séance est terminée ! C'est la dernière fois que je remplace Emily Young, son fils Sam a peut-être des problèmes mais ses patients sont justes… je préfère mes petits adolescents et leurs crises existentielles.

Je raccompagne donc la dame au chat jusqu'à la sortie et celle-ci me remercie chaleureusement. Je n'ai fais que l'écouter, et encore, mais si c'est ce dont elle avait besoin, je suis ravi d'avoir pu l'aider. Puis je passe par le secrétariat pour me renseigner sur le nom de mon dernier patient – au moins le vendredi est une petite journée. Madame Verme est au téléphone et, en me voyant approcher, elle prend un post-it et note quelque chose dessus avant de me le tendre. Elle n'a pas cessé sa conversation téléphonique un seul instant. J'ai du mal à savoir ce que je pense de cette femme, je sais qu'elle est contre l'homosexualité, elle ne me l'a jamais caché, ce qui me rend légèrement mal à l'aise vis-à-vis d'elle, et en même temps, elle ne m'a jamais fait de remarque et est toujours restée très professionnelle. Elle a juste mit ce fait de côté et je prends soin de ne pas le lui renvoyer à la figure. Dans le fond j'ai beaucoup de respect pour elle car elle a su faire ce que m'a famille n'a même pas envisagé : m'accepter.

Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de mes pensées et lis le post-it : _Prochain Rendez-vous annulé. Bon Week-end / Ecoutez votre messagerie_. Clair, concis, et même un petit mot gentil, cette journée ne sera peut-être pas si mal finalement… Je vais même pouvoir rentrer pour profiter de mon amour.

Je fais un petit signe de tête à Mme Verme, puis je retourne à mon bureau pour récupérer mes affaires et j'allume mon portable alors que je descends au parking. Alors que je remonte à la surface au volant de ma volvo, il sonne pour m'annoncer que j'ai un message que je m'empresse d'écouter.

« Bonjour. Vous – avez – un – nouveau – message. Reçu – aujourd'hui – à – 11h13. _Edward c'est Jasper. Rosalie vient d'appeler. Apparemment Bella ne va pas bien et elle n'arrive pas du tout à gérer. Elles habitent au 1203 Kalvin Street, donc pas très loin de la fac, et je suis en route pour y aller. Je te rappelle si j'en pars avant ton arrivée. Je t'aime._ Fin – des – messages. »

Je coupe mon téléphone. Il est 11h30, j'ai raté l'appel de peu et le temps d'arriver à l'adresse qu'il m'a donné, il n'y sera que depuis quelques minutes. Je prends donc la direction de la faculté, me demandant ce que je vais trouver en arrivant.

Dix minutes plus tard, je sonne chez Rosalie et Bella. L'étiquette de leur sonnette est un peu étrange mais cela m'a permis de les trouver.

- Oui ?

Oh ! Voix enrouée par les larmes, mais je crois reconnaitre la voix de Rosalie. Qu'est-ce qui se passe là-dedans ?

- C'est Edward je suis…

- Je sais, m'interrompt-elle. 3e étage, appartement B.

Trop curieux pour mon propre bien, je me précipite à l'intérieur du hall de l'immeuble et ignore l'ascenseur au profit des escaliers. C'est un peu essoufflé que je frappe à la porte de l'appartement B.

Celle-ci s'ouvre quasiment immédiatement sur une fille assez jolie mais au visage bouffit par les larmes. Et il me faut quelques secondes pour la reconnaitre.

- Rosalie ? j'entends le doute dans ma voix mais à ma décharge, cette fille n'a pas grand-chose à voir avec la jeune femme du restaurant.

Elle acquiesce et m'invite à rentrer. Son corps est toujours secoué de sanglots mais elle ne pleure plus. Le plus gros de la crise est passée.

- Votre ami Jasper est avec Bella, me dit-elle d'une petite voix en mon montrant un porte un peu plus loin.

J'ai bien envi de savoir ce qu'il se trame là-bas mais je pourrai toujours demander à Jasper plus tard et Rosalie a visiblement besoin de compagnie.

- Je suis sur qu'il s'en sort très bien, je réponds donc. Ça vous ennui si je reste avec vous ?

Elle me fait signe que non de la tête mais je vois dans ses épaules qui se relâchent brusquement qu'elle a effectivement besoin de soutien elle aussi.

Elle m'indique la direction de la cuisine et je l'y suis.

- Thé ? Café ?

- Thé s'il-vous-plait

Je suis impressionné par la vitesse à laquelle elle se reprend.

Nous buvons nos boissons dans un silence assez confortable, mais quand des voix commencent à nous parvenir de la chambre de Bella, je décide de la distraire en entament la conversation.

- Alors Rosalie, quoi de neuf depuis notre dernière rencontre ?

Dès que cette phrase traverse mes lèvres, je dois me retenir de me frapper la tête contre la table.

- Désolé, j'ajoute précipitamment.

Mais comment je fais pour mettre les pieds dans le plat à chaque fois que je m'adresse à elle. Et elle est visiblement d'accord avec moi car elle se tend à nouveau. Mais au moins son visage n'est pas fermé, il y a du progrès.

- Ça pourrait aller mieux, dit-elle.

Sa voix est cassante, mais pas aussi froide que la dernière fois.

- Vous ne devez pas être très doué comme psy.

Là je suis vexé. D'accord je ne sais pas trop comment réagir avec elle mais là…

- Si en faite. Mais comme vous n'êtes pas une de mes patientes, je n'agis pas avec vous de la même façon.

Cette fois c'est la bonne ! C'est le chaud et le froid avec cette fille. Un coup elle me déteste, un coup elle m'adore. Il faut que j'apprenne à faire attention à ce que je lui dis.

- Et qui êtes vous alors ? me demande-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

Et en plus elle a vu que je rame. Décidemment… Mais je décide de continuer sur ma lancée.

Et bien, je vous ai proposé d'appeler si vous aviez besoin d'un ami je crois… Edward Cullen, enchanté, dis-je en lui tendant la main.

- Rosalie, me répond-elle en la serrant et me souriant à nouveau.

Cette fille ne doit pas rire souvent.

Je relâche sa main et m'installe plus confortablement sur le tabouret de bar sur lequel je suis assis.

- Alors Rosalie, que fais-vous dans la vie. A part serveuse dans ce restaurant.

- Et bien j'ai un diplôme en mécanique automobile… mais ce n'est pas facile pour une femme de trouver sa place dans ce monde d'homme.

- Sérieux ?

Et j'ai encore parlé trop vite ! Mais pour une fois elle ne semble pas en être offensée, ce qui me surprend et elle semble le remarquer.

- Tout le monde réagit comme ça. Sauf Bella, ajoute-elle pensive. Bella m'a regardé avec de grands yeux et s'est mise à crier « Mais c'est génial ! »

Maintenant je suis perplexe. Bien sur les réactions de Bella sont parfaites : à notre couple, au choix de carrière de Rosalie… c'est juste que ce n'est pas vraiment logique. Si tout le monde à d'abord une autre réaction, c'est pour une bonne raison. Mais je vois bien que le sujet « Bella » est spécial pour Rosalie alors je décide d'en revenir à elle.

- Et quel âge as-tu ?

Cette fois je me frappe le front avec ma main : je la tutoie et lui demande son âge, le tout dans la même phrase. Ce n'est pas elle qui a un problème, c'est moi ! Mais j'ai la surprise d'entendre un petit gloussement s'échapper des lèvres de mon interlocutrice, qui a d'ailleurs l'air aussi surprise par cela que moi.

- J'ai 22 ans. Et toi Edward ?

Je pousse un petit soupire de soulagement.

- 24 ans. Et avant que tu me poses la question, quand je n'essaye pas de rentrer dans les pensées des gens, je suis musicien.

- C'est vrai ? Bella aussi. Elle joue du violon. Et toi ?

Ok. Bella a visiblement une très grande importance pour Rosalie, et je me demande même un instant si elle n'en est pas amoureuse. Mais je suis pratiquement sur que non. Rosalie semble juste vouer un immense respect à Bella, et je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander comment cette petite brunette à pu s'attirer ainsi la sympathie de cette reine des glaces. Parce que c'est bien ce qu'est cette jolie blonde, le moment que nous partageons n'étant qu'un « instant de faiblesse ».

- Je suis pianiste.

- Ce n'est pas très original.

Ai-je déjà dis combien cette fille est charmante ? Non parce que ça fait quand même deux fois en moins de cinq minutes qu'elle me renvoie dans mes buts.

- C'est ce qui nous a rapproché Jasper et moi alors…

- Comment ?

Plus de rire, plus de sourire. Juste une question posée sur un ton neutre. Si je ne l'avais pas vu craquer, je n'y aurais pas cru. Elle est à nouveau complètement maitresse d'elle même. J'ai vraiment du mal à la suivre. Mais ses yeux qui me dévisagent et son corps légèrement penché en avant m'indiquent que même si elle ne le montre pas, elle est vraiment curieuse de ma réponse. Alors je lui parle de la salle de musique, de ma jalousie face à ce musicien. Je lui dis que j'ai quitté ma copine du moment sans explications, mais qu'en réalité, je ne pouvais juste pas rester avec elle alors que je n'arrivais pas à faire sortir Jasper de ma tête. Et puis je lui raconte ce jour où, en deux phrases, il a su réveiller tout mon corps…

Et je m'arrête là, mes lèvres brusquement prisonnières d'un souffle chaud et mon corps serré dans des bras forts. Je reconnais immédiatement mon amour et, comme à chaque fois qu'il est près de moi, je me laisse fondre dans son étreinte, il a tout pouvoir sur moi.

Il éloigne ses lèvres et je grogne de frustration mais un regard de lui me fait baisser les yeux un instant. Ce n'est pas le moment. Il me sourit tendrement face à ma réaction et fait un clin d'œil à quelqu'un situé derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement – jalousie quand tu nous tiens – pour le retrouver face à Bella, un doux sourire sur les lèvres, mais je vois bien qu'elle réfléchit intensément. Bah, Jasper éclairera ma lanterne à ce sujet plus tard.

Je regarde un peu plus Bella. Ses cheveux sont visiblement sales et elle les a attachés en un chignon difforme pour les garder loin de son visage, et elle porte un ensemble composé d'un short court et d'un T-shirt informe que je suppose être son pyjama. Mais elle reste tout de même plutôt jolie et même si les cernes sur son visage ne sont pas du meilleur effet, son sourire et ses yeux immenses rattrape tout. Et, comble de l'étrange, je ne ressens aucune jalousie à son égard. Pourtant le clin d'œil que lui a lancé Jasper montre qu'ils partagent quelque chose mais cela ne me pose pas de problème, et lorsque je m'interroge sur la raison de ce revirement dans mon caractère, la seule réponse qui me vient est : « C'est Bella ». Rosalie a raison. Bella est juste Bella et cela explique tout.

Et j'espère que mon amour a pu l'aider. Quoique je me demande quel était le problème. Rosalie est dans les bras de Bella et c'est cette dernière qui l'a rassure… C'est pourtant bien pour Bella que nous sommes venus d'après le message de Jasper. Ce dernier d'ailleurs à l'air très à l'aise, ce qui est rare quand nous sommes en public…

Mais bon, avec moi qui ne suis pas jaloux en présence de deux jolies filles, je suppose que l'on est plus à une surprise près.

Bella tient toujours Rosalie dans ses bras et me regarde par-dessus l'épaule de celle-ci.

Edward je suis ravie de te rencontrer. Tu m'excuseras de ne pas te serrer la main mais comme tu vois, mes bras sont pris.

Elle me dit ça avec un joli sourire, mais le psy en moi remarque un autre détail : en disant cela, elle a légèrement resserré sa prise sur Rosalie. D'accord elle ne veut peut-être juste pas me serrer la main… mais j'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi… il y a peut-être bien quelque chose avec elle.

Je suis impatiens de pouvoir interroger Jasper sur ce qu'il a apprit mais je vais visiblement devoir attendre car Bella vient de libérer Rosalie et d'ouvrir le frigo.

- Vous restez déjeuner.

Je ne suis pas tout à fait sur que ce soit une question mais de tout façon c'est Jasper qui y répond.

- Bien sur.

Et moi je suis le mouvement. Je vais visiblement devoir patienter pour obtenir des réponses.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 7.

Vous avez quelques infos sur Rosalie et sur Edward, et même sur Bella.

J'hésitez pas à commenter ou à poser des questions!

biz


	8. 8- POV Edward

Bonjour à tous!

Voici le chapitre 8.

Pas trop de révélations cette fois mais un nouveau chapitre avec un peu de douceur!

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 8-**

**POV Edward**

_Oh mon dieu ! C'est trop bon !_

Mais pourquoi Bella est-elle serveuse, son avenir est dans la cuisine.

Après nous avoir invités à déjeuner, elle nous a tous bannis de la cuisine. Rosalie n'en a pas eu l'air surprise, et Jasper non plus visiblement. Chacun ses petites manies après tout. Moi par exemple je suis incapable de composer si quelqu'un est dans la même pièce que moi. Si la personne est derrière la porte et entend tout ça ne me gène pas, mais j'ai besoin de savoir que je suis seul pour pourvoir me laisser aller complètement. Et quand je goute au plat que nous a préparé Bella, je me demande si ce n'est pas la même chose pour elle. C'est juste merveilleux. Une explosion de saveur. Et en si peu de temps.

En effet Bella ne nous a laissé seul que quelques minutes, juste le temps pour Jasper de ce présenté à Rosalie. Bella lui avait déjà visiblement parlé de celle-ci étant donné qu'il avait entamé la conversation avec un naturelle désarmant par un « Il parait que tu pourrais jeter un coup d'œil à ma voiture ? »

Rosalie lui avait fait un immense sourire, ce qui m'avait quelque peu surprit malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit plus tôt, mais le plus étrange était les parole de Jasper. Venait-il réellement de proposer à un inconnu de toucher à son bébé ?!

Moi c'est tout juste si j'ai le droit de m'aseoir dedans ! Sa Vanquish c'est… c'est l'amour de sa vie, à tel point que je me demande parfois s'il ne l'aime pas plus que moi.

_Mais qu'est-ce que Bella lui a dit ?!_

Si je ne ressentais pas de jalousie pour cette fille, j'avais brusquement senti de la colère monté en moi à son égard : elle changeait trop de chose, trop vite et sans me laisser même le temps de comprendre ni pourquoi ni comment.

Colère qui avait fondue comme neige au soleil quand j'avais porté la première bouché de ce plat divin à mes lèvres.

Si je n'aimais pas autant Jasper, et si je n'étais pas à présent sur de mon orientation sexuelle, je lui demanderai de m'épouser sur le champ. Cette fille est une artiste. J'en gémis de plaisir ce qui fait sourire Rosalie qui a probablement l'habitude de ce genre de réaction face à la cuisine de sa colocataire, et rougir Bella. Enfin une réaction normale de sa part. Je suis bien content que nous soyons restés déjeuner finalement.

Nous parlons de tout et de rien tout au long du repas. Je mentionne la dame aux chats de ce matin mais si cela fait sourire Jasper et lever les yeux au ciel à Rosalie (je suppose que cela vaut un sourire de sa part), Bella elle me regarde assez durement. Ok message reçu. Chacun ses problèmes et ce n'est en rien sujet à plaisanterie. Cette fille a-t-elle un défaut ? Elle défend même des gens qu'elle n'a jamais vus. Peut-être qu'elle n'a juste pas d'humour, mais je ne suis pas certain que cela soit réellement un défaut. Et puis de toute façon, je me rappelle qu'elle en a au contraire beaucoup si l'on se fie à ce qu'elle au dit au maître d'hôtel au moment de sa démission. D'ailleurs cela me rappelle quelque chose.

- Et dis-moi Bella, tu fais quoi dans la vie ?

- Je suis serveuse.

Oh… avec un tel talent pour la cuisine. Mais je n'ai pas le temps d'en faire la remarque que Rosalie prend la parole.

- En réalité, elle voudrait être restauratrice mais elle n'aime pas trop l'agitation qui règne dans les cuisines d'un restaurant.

Ça je peux comprendre mais je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose de plus là-dessous, sinon les épaules de Bella ne se seraient pas contractées de cette façon aux paroles de son amie et elle n'aurait pas laissé échapper un regard noir à l'intention de cette dernière avant de se reprendre.

Ça y est, ma curiosité est de retour. Et elle va cette fois pouvoir être assouvie étant donné que j'ai posé cette question alors que nous terminons de prendre le café dans le salon.

Jasper et moi nous levons donc et nous dirigeons vers la sortie, accompagnés par les deux jeunes femmes auxquelles nous faisons la bise. J'ai du me faire des idées sur la réaction de Bella tout à l'heure, pourquoi aurait-elle refusé de me serrer la main pour me faire la bise moins de deux heures plus tard.

Je sors le premier et une question me viens à l'esprit : quand les reverrons-nous ? C'est qu'en plus de m'intriguer, je m'y suis inconsciemment attaché à ces deux filles. Et une fois de plus, Jasper et moi sommes sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Nous nous retrouvons avec nos amis tous les week-ends et demain soir c'est chez nous que nous dinons. Vous viendrez.

Ce n'est pas vraiment une question ça, et je réalise que c'est de la même façon que Bella nous a « invité » à déjeuner.

- Non nous n'allons pas vous déranger.

Elle est douée pour s'esquiver mais elle ne connait pas encore très bien Jasper.

- Mais non voyons. Vous êtes toutes les deux les bienvenues, nous ne sommes pas très nombreux.

Bella va ajouter quelque chose mais Jasper la prend de vitesse.

- Et puis si tu as besoin de te donner bonne conscience, tu peux préparer le diner…

Je me mords la joue. On n'invite pas quelqu'un pour le mettre derrière les fourneaux ! Mais Jasper a visiblement bien mieux cerné Bella que moi parce qu'elle lui fait un grand sourire avant de se tourner vers Rosalie. Elle non plus n'avait pas l'air très emballée par cette idée mais elles semblent partager une conversation silencieuse de quelques secondes et c'est Rosalie qui nous répond, de sa voix neutre qui ne l'a plus quitté depuis la conversation que nous avons partagé tous les deux.

- Où et à quelle heure ?

Ce n'est pas vraiment le « oui » enthousiaste que le sourire de Bella laisse supposer mais c'est déjà un bon début.

Jasper leur donne notre adresse mais semble hésiter sur l'heure avant de leur demander d'être là pour 19h.

Je suis un peu surpris mais je me tais. Je patiente même jusqu'à ce que nous soyons chez nous étant donné que nous sommes venus à deux voitures.

Mais une fois dans notre salon je craque.

- Pourquoi 19h ? Tous le monde sera là à 18h30 au plus tard.

Bon j'ai un sacré paquet d'autres questions somme toute plus importantes à lui poser mais c'est la première qui m'est venue. Mon amour me sourit.

- Et bien, pour leur parler un peu de Bella et de Rosalie avant qu'elles n'arrivent, pour éviter les bourdes.

- Parce que toi tu sais comment faire. Bella a du beaucoup te parler parce que moi je mets les pieds dans le plat une fois sur deux quand je leur parle, surtout avec Rosalie, et c'est avec elle que j'ai passé le plus de temps !

Il sourit en entend cette expression que j'affectionne temps mais son regard se durci légèrement quand je commence à crier. Oups. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. J'ai beaucoup trop de questions et pas assez de réponses et lui semble les avoir.

- En faite elle ne m'a quasiment rien dit.

Ou pas.

- Mais de quoi vous avez parlé alors ?

Je ne suis plus fâché, juste surprit. C'est le sentiment qui prédomine chez moi depuis que nous avons croisé leur route.

- De tout et de rien. De moi, de toi et moi de comment je vois notre avenir.

- Mais dans ton message j'avais compris qu'elle n'allait pas bien… alors pourquoi tu as été lui raconté ta vie.

Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir en réalité. Je suis partagé. Je n'aime pas trop que Jasper ait parlé de nous à une presque inconnu et en même temps… en même temps c'est Bella. Argh ! Il va vraiment falloir que je trouve une autre réponse que juste « c'est Bella ». C'est même pas une réponse en plus !

- Je ne suis pas trop sur de la façon dont j'en suis arrivé à me confier en réalité.

_Tu m'étonnes ! Tu ne te confies presque à personne_ _Amour_. Moi aussi je veux comprendre.

- Raconte-moi.

* * *

Voilà pour ce chapitre

Merci d'excuser les possible coquilles (je n'ai pas eu le temps de le relire...)

J'espère que cela vous plu!

biz


	9. 9- POV Jasper

Bonjour à tous et toutes,

Voici un chapitre que, je suppose vous attendiez avec un peu d'impatience: Jasper raconte sa conversation avec Bella.

J'espère que cela vous plaira.

Bonne Lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 9-**

**POV Jasper**

**Flash Back**

_**Rappel du chapitre 6-**_

_Mais pour en revenir à Bella, son regard doux est brusquement devenu suspicieux. Cela confirme que j'ai mis le doigt sur quelque chose, mais cela m'indique surtout très clairement qu'elle n'est pas prête à le partager._

_Décidemment, qui est cette fille ? Et que cache-t-elle ainsi ?_

_Je suis bien décider à savoir et à prendre le temps qu'il faudra pour ça, alors je m'assieds en tailleurs sur le sol, adossé à la porte et sous son regard attentif, je réfléchis à la première question que je vais lui poser._

_A l'extérieur de la chambre j'entends sonner l'interphone. Ça c'est Edward qui arrive, il va pouvoir gérer Rosalie, et moi je peux donc me concentrer sur Bella qui est à cet instant bien trop méfiante pour être aussi la gentille fille douce de tout à l'heure. Il faut qu'elle arrête avec ça parce que moi je vais finir par m'y perdre._

_Mais le fait qu'elle se méfie autant peut être un point positif : c'est qu'elle craint que je découvre ce qu'elle veut cacher, et donc que j'en suis capable, il faut seulement que je veille à y aller doucement pour qu'elle ne se ferme pas comme une huitre._

- Je suis heureux de te revoir. Je dois t'avouer qu'avec Edward on ne savait pas trop si toi et Rosalie vous finiriez par nous appeler…

Voilà. Ça c'est assez neutre et ça nous lance sur le sujet. Je lui aurai bien parlé du fait qu'Edward a déplacé le téléphone dans notre chambre pour être certain de ne pas rater leur appel mais même à moi ça m'a parut bizarre alors…

- Ce n'était pas la peine de te déplacer pour si peu.

- Rosalie avait l'air inquiète alors je suis venu.

- Rosalie s'inquiète toujours beaucoup mais elle est géniale. Elle est mécanicienne tu sais…

Elle me dit ça avec beaucoup d'entrain et je dois avoir l'air sacrément surpris parce qu'elle éclate de rire. Je préfère nettement cette jeune femme à l'air insouciant à celle qui se cachait sous ses draps quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle avait effectivement raison d'ailleurs : « c'est passé ». Elle ne tremble plus et semble même sereine, « comme si de rien était ». Mais je veux qu'elle m'en parle, cependant elle ne me laisse pas le temps de l'interroger qu'elle continue sur sa lancée.

- Et elle est plutôt douée. Les voitures c'est toute ça vie. Je me rappelle qu'une fois on était sortie toutes les deux et un gars s'est arrêté à coté de nous en faisant vrombir le moteur de sa voiture de course. Rosalie s'est penchée doucement vers lui avant de lui coller une baffe en lui expliquant que c'était aberrant qu'on laisse conduire un tel bijou à un type comme lui qui n'est même pas capable de prendre soin de son moteur.

A présent c'est moi qui rigole. C'est vrai que j'imagine mal cette magnifique blonde couverte de cambouis de la tête aux pieds et travaillant dans un garage, mais l'on pense visiblement la même chose quand il s'agit d'automobile.

- Elle pourra peut-être jeter un œil à mon bébé dans ce cas.

Woh… Je viens vraiment de suggérer ça ?

- Ton bébé ? A la place d'Edward je serai jalouse que mon copain ait l'air aussi amoureux alors qu'il ne parle pas de moi.

Elle me fait un petit sourire moqueur et… non de Dieu je rougis ! Alors je tente de me justifier.

- Ce n'est pas pareil, Edward je l'aime de tout mon cœur, il est ma vie. Ma voiture c'est… c'est _ma_ voiture quoi !

Mais ce n'est pas vraiment brillant et Bella est prise d'un fou rire. Je parle un peu plus fort pour qu'elle m'entende malgré cela.

- Je suis sur que toi aussi il y a quelque chose qui te passionne et que tu ne cèderais à personne.

Je me donne à moi même l'effet d'un enfant en train de se plaindre. C'est désespérant. Mais Bella a réussi à se calmer.

- Et bien… c'est toujours moi qui cuisine et je déteste que quelqu'un d'autre cuisine pour moi, je ne vais donc jamais manger au restaurant et ce sont les gens qui nous rendent visite pour être sur que personne ne s'opposera à ce que ce soit moi qui soit derrière les fourneaux… Mais je ne pense pas que cela soit comparable à l'amour que tu portes à ton « bébé ».

Et voilà elle repart dans un nouveau fou rire. Pauvre de moi. J'essaye tant bien que mal de me sortir de cette situation.

- Mais tu sais, Edward n'a aucun problème avec ça. Lui aussi adore sa volvo de toute façon.

- J'imagine tout à fait la photo de famille : toi et Edward enlacés au centre et chacun une main sur sa précieuse voiture.

- Et pourquoi pas… je me vois bien regarder ce genre de photo dans dix ou vingt ans, ça fera un souvenir sympa.

Bella s'est enfin calmé et elle me sourit doucement.

- A ton avis tu seras qui comment dans vingt ans ? me demande-t-elle.

- Qui ?

Ça question est étrange mais elle attend une réponse.

- Et bien dans vingt ans… je serai avec Edward, probablement toujours professeur d'histoire à l'université et très certainement tonton si ma sœur se décide à se poser.

Je me suis un instant perdu dans mon esprit, imaginant celui que je pourrai effectivement être dans toutes ces années, et quand je reviens sur terre, j'ai la surprise de voir un immense sourire éclairer le visage de Bella. Un sourire plus lumineux encore que celui qu'elle nous avait donné ce soir là au restaurant.

- Quoi ? je demande un peu gêné.

- J'aime la façon dont tu vois la vie. Ta seule certitude pour le futur c'est l'amour que tu portes à Edward. Je trouve ça très beau.

Elle me sourit toujours autant et je lui réponds de la même façon, mais je ne peux m'empêcher de percevoir une certaine mélancolie dans ses paroles, alors je l'interroge :

- Et toi Bella, as-tu déjà été amoureuse ?

Tension dans ses épaules, crispation de la mâchoire, enfin un indice. Ce qui rend Bella si différente est visiblement lié à ses sentiments… ce que j'aurai pu déduire tout seul si j'y avais réfléchit étant donné la manière dont justement, elle passe d'une émotion à l'autre.

- Non je ne l'ai jamais été, j'ai bien eu quelques béguins mais rien qui ressemble a ce qu'Edward et toi vous semblez partager... et je ne suis pas sure que ça me plairait de toute façon. Je suis plutôt du genre à être amoureuse de l'Amour en lui même, je suis une grande romantique. C'est un sentiment que j'aimerai bien ressentir. Mais en même temps, c'est prendre le risque de perdre toute maitrise – parce que c'est ça l'amour – alors je ne suis pas certaine que cela me plairait.

Hola ! Ca fait beaucoup d'informations tout ça. En plus je ne suis pas sur qu'elle soit sincère. Son sourire est toujours plaqué sur son visage mais il n'atteint plus ses yeux, et son corps à l'air complètement crispé, et je pense qu'elle le sait parce qu'elle a fait de grands gestes pour accompagner ses paroles et qu'aucun n'avait l'air vraiment naturel. Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle m'ait menti non plus, surtout parce que ça réponse me montre qu'elle a du déjà beaucoup réfléchir à cette question – et je ne vois pas l'intérêt de _préparer_ un mensonge. Mais il y a quand même quelque chose derrière tout ça car cette fois, les émotions ne s'enchaine pas chez Bella mais se superposent… et je ne sais vraiment comment elle le supporte. Elle a l'air vraiment partagée : heureuse et malheureuse, désireuse de vivre ce sentiment et effrayée… Cela fait bien trop pour une seule personne alors je décide de faire comme si je n'avais rien vu et de dévier le sujet.

- C'est drôlement sage comme réflexion… mais tu as quel âge Bella ?

- Jasper ! Quelle classe vraiment.

C'est vrai que ce n'est pas la meilleure question à poser à une femme mais son ton m'indique que ça l'amuse plus qu'autre chose et je suis soulagé de la voir légèrement se décrisper mais son regard scrutateur me prouve qu'elle sait que je tente de changer de sujet et que j'ai donc perçu son malaise, mais je continu sur ma lancée.

- D'accord je commence, dis-je. J'ai 26 ans.

- Moi bientôt 20.

Je suis surprit.

- Tu parais bien plus mature.

- Merci.

Ah enfin un petit défaut ! Son sourire et ses joues rouges m'indique qu'elle apprécie ce genre de compliment. Notre petite Bella serait donc sujette au péché d'orgueil… Quoiqu'il serait assez hypocrite de ma part de souligner ce fait étant donné mon caractère (et encore ce n'est rien comparé à Edward quand nous nous sommes rencontré), mais ça me plait de savoir que nous avons un point commun.

- Il faut l'être pour vivre loin de sa famille.

- Bah… j'ai Rosalie avec moi ! D'ailleurs, ajoute-t-elle en se levant, il est grand temps que j'aille la rassurer.

Très bien. La discussion est close et je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir apprit grand-chose sur elle, j'ai surtout parlé de moi (quand je parlais de mon orgueil).

Je la suis donc à l'extérieur de sa chambre pour aller vers la cuisine où je surprends Edward à parler de notre rencontre dans des termes des plus doux et je ne peux m'empêcher de lui voler ses lèvres. Il grogne quand je le relâche et je le rappelle discrètement et gentiment à l'ordre. Mais pas assez discrètement apparemment d'après la réaction de Bella : si son sourire est immense, elle n'en semble pas moins réfléchir intensément. Elle a bien vu la réaction de soumission, même minime d'Edward et cela semble la faire réfléchir, mais dans quel sens ? Ce qu'elle m'a dit tout à l'heure me revint en mémoire : elle craint l'Amour car il nous fait perdre le contrôle. C'est peut-être de ça dont elle a besoin, de contrôler. Mais c'est un besoin qui ne sort pas de nulle part. Toujours plus de questions et pas l'ombre d'une réponse en vue ! Quelque chose a fait souffrir cette petite brunette un jour. Quelque chose qui ne l'empêche visiblement pas de vivre mais qui influe pourtant toujours sur toutes ses émotions, et foi de Jasper, je vais trouver ce que c'est et l'aider à passer au-delà !

Après tout, si c'est vraiment de contrôle dont elle a besoin, je suis le mieux placé pour veiller à ce qu'elle l'obtienne.

* * *

Voilà pour le Chapitre 9, j'espère qu'ils vous a plu!

Le prochain chapitre contiendra quelques informations sur nos deux mystérieuses amis (Edward est psy alors forcément, il a beaucoup réfléchit sur elles...)

A bientôt et n'hésitez pas à laisser remarques, commentaires et questions

Biz


	10. 10- POV Jasper

Bonsoir à tous!

Pour celles (et ceux?) auxquels j'avais annoncé une publication pour mercredi... et bien il est tard mais c'est toujours mercredi... ^^

Pour celles (et ceux?) qui m'avez laissé des review auxquelles je n'ai pas répondu... je suis désolée mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'informatique...

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira tout de même à tous (parce qu'il a miraculeusement survécu au bug général de mon ordinateur).

Vous allez avoir plein d'infos d'un coup!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10**

**POV Jasper**

Voilà j'ai raconté la conversation que j'ai eu avec Bella à Edward et il n'a pas l'air bien plus avancé que moi.

Mais la réaction, somme toute légèrement extrême de notre petite brunette m'inquiète quand même. Qu'est-ce qui pousse une jeune femme de presque vingt ans à se réfugier, tremblante, sous sa couette.

- Est-ce que tu sais ce qui peut-être à l'origine de ses réactions ?

Je me suis décidé à poser la question à mon amour, même si j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me répondre. Mon petit ami est psy et il lui est déjà arrivé de craquer et de me raconter certaine chose qu'il avait entendu dans son cabinet, et ce qu'ont subit certains de ses patients… j'espère vraiment que ce qui a fait de Bella ce qu'elle est aujourd'hui n'a rien avoir avec tout cela.

- Je devine ce qui t'inquiète, me répond Edward, mais à vrai dire, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus avancé que toi.

- Mais enfin Edward c'est ton domaine ça !

J'ai haussé le ton, ce qui normalement n'arrive que lorsqu'Edward s'oppose à moi, mais là j'ai besoin de réponse car même si le trajet du retour n'a duré qu'un quart d'heure, j'ai eu le temps de me faire un paquet de films et j'ai besoin de savoir que je me suis trompé.

- Ne t'en prend pas à moi ! Bella a des réactions totalement contraires et Rosalie aussi, même si c'est dans une moindre mesure ce qui…

Non ! Il vient de se perdre dans ses pensées. Cela veut dire qu'il tient quelque chose mais j'ai besoin de savoir maintenant. Mais non il réfléchit et ses yeux sont dans le vague. C'est comme une transe et rien ne pourra l'en sortir, j'ai déjà essayé. Alice fait ça parfois, quand elle essaye de deviner ce qui va se passer, sauf que là où Alice décide de ce qui sera pour le mieux et fait en sorte que ça arrive, Edward lui assemble toutes les pièces pour annoncer quelques chose de vrai. Parfois il me fait un peu penser aux profiler que l'on voit dans les séries.

Ça y est il revient sur terre, je vais enfin savoir. Quoi que, ses sourcils froncés m'indiquent qu'il n'a pas résolu tout le mystère qui entour nos deux nouvelles amies.

- Alors ? je le presse.

- Alors je vais t'expliquer ce que je pense avoir compris mais laisse moi tout te dire sans m'interrompre pour que je ne perde pas le fil.

Je me contente d'acquiescer.

- Il leur est arrivé quelque chose, ça c'est sur. A toutes les deux. Mais pas en même temps.

- Comment tu le sais ?

Oups… Edward soupir mais je sais qu'il va m'expliquer.

- Parce leurs réactions sont assez semblables dans l'ensemble, c'est juste que Bella les maitrise mieux. Rosalie a parfois des réactions que je pourrai qualifier de normales, en tous cas si tu les compares à celles de Bella. Je pense donc que, quoi qu'il leur soit arrivé, c'est assez ancien pour Bella pour que ce qui, chez elle, nous parrait surprenant, lui soit en fait devenu naturel. Et pour Rosalie, je pense que c'est beaucoup plus récent et que c'est Bella qui l'aide à surmonter cela, raison pour laquelle Rosalie à des réactions semblables à celles de Bella.

- Je pense que j'ai suivit. Mais ça ne me dit pas ce qu'il leur est arrivé. Et si l'on peut expliquer les réactions de Rosalie par celles de Bella, qu'est-ce qui explique celles de Bella à l'origine ?

- Jasper ne me demande pas ça. Je n'ai que des hypothèses…

Je lui prends la main et le tire vers moi pour que nous nous laissions tous les deux tomber dans le canapé, rester debout au milieu du salon n'étant pas l'idéal pour ce genre de conversation.

- Je sais amour, mais je les aime bien toutes les deux, et je sais que toi aussi, et pour les aider j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je ne suis pas sur qu'elles aient envi d'être aidé…

- Peut-être mais après la journée d'aujourd'hui je tendrai à penser qu'elles en ont tout de même besoin.

- Tu es sur ? Après tout, Bella s'est assez rapidement remise et elle a l'air de bien gérer Rosalie et…

- C'est bien ça le soucis ! Si Bella allait vraiment bien, elle n'aurait pas eu besoin de se « remettre » comme tu dis et pour Rosalie… Elle avait l'air plutôt bien quand on a déjeuné ensemble mais rien qu'au ton de ta voix je devine que tu n'es pas convaincu que tout soit si parfait

- Je… je…

Pauvre Edward, je le pousse dans ses retranchements. Il a toujours fait très attention à ce que son travail n'empiète pas sur sa vie privé et il fait donc très attention à ne pas nous psychanalyser nos amis ou moi. Et là je lui demande de faire exactement le contraire. Mais je le connais, je sais qu'il va le faire et que, même si on ne les connait pas encore très bien, ce sera en toute amitié.

Pas sur qu'elles, elles le comprennent comme ça mais ce n'est pas le moment de rajouter des doutes à Edward alors que je sens qu'il cède.

- D'accord…

Je me retiens de faire un petit signe de la victoire mais je souris car j'imagine tout à fait Bella réagir comme ça.

- Rosalie d'abord…

J'acquiesce, et je lui laisse le temps. Il essaye de d'analyser ce qu'il dit en même temps qu'il me parle, de saisir ce qui lui a échappé dans sa « transe » de tout à l'heure.

- Elle… Rosalie a besoin d'être entourée, rassurée. C'est Bella la plus jeune mais c'est elle qui veille sur Rosalie…

- Comment le sais-tu ?

J'ai posé ma question doucement pour ne pas interrompre sa réflexion mais pour être sur d'avoir tous les éléments : Edward est un géni, et en temps que tel, il arrive qu'il saute des étapes dans ses raisonnement et moi je perds le fil. Un peu comme s'il faisait tous les calculs d'un problème de tête. Il me donne le résultat mais moi j'ai besoin de la formule utilisé pour comprendre comment il a fait.

- Et bien… reprend-il, quand elle a vu que Bella allait mal elle a appelé à l'aide et elle se réfère souvent à elle en disant « c'est Bella » comme si c'était une réponse en soit.

- Oui, je me rappelle que quand elle a téléphoné, elle m'a effectivement dit que d'habitude quand quelque chose va mal c'est Bella qui gère…

Je me tais pour le reste parce que je me rappelle avoir moi aussi utilisé « c'est Bella » comme réponse il y a peu de temps.

- Je pense que Rosalie est une jeune femme très forte et pleine d'assurance. Il en faut pour bosser dans un monde d'homme comme elle le veut en étant mécanicienne. Mais avec Bella elle agit différemment et c'est ce qui me pousse à penser que c'est Bella qui l'aide à se remettre de ce qu'il lui est arrivé.

J'hésite à poser ma question suivante mais, au point où j'en suis…

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il lui ait arrivé selon toi ?

- Euh… en réalité je n'en sais rien…

- Mais tu as dis…

Alors là je ne suis plus. Il avait l'air d'avoir comprit et là…

- Oui je sais !

Je grogne légèrement face à son ton mais il m'ignore, ce qui m'énerve d'autant plus mais je laisse couler parce que moi aussi je veux savoir ce qu'il sait.

- Comment te dire… On dirait qu'elle n'est pas complètement traumatisée…

- Hein ?

Ça veut dire quoi ça ? C'est possible au moins ?

- C'est pour ça que je ne comprends pas ! Il y a clairement eu quelque chose, mais ça n'a pas était assez significatif pour la changer totalement. Mais ce n'était pas rien pour autant. C'est… je vais te donner un exemple : C'est comme si elle avait raté un avion qui au final s'est écrasé. Tu n'a pas le traumatisme de l'accident mais il y a tout le reste : le complexe du survivant, les films que tu te fais avec des « et si »… Tu vis avec parce que tu te dis que dans le fond, il ne t'est rien arrivé, mais tu rechute à chaque fois que les informations parlent d'un crash…

Ok c'est plus clair. Un peu tout au moins.

- Donc Rosalie est restée sur le tarmac et elle va à peu près bien… je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'elle a vu des psys…

Ma tentative d'humour est tombée à l'eau parce que c'est avec sérieux qu'Edward me répond.

- Pas forcément. Elle est très différente de Bella sur certains points mais tout aussi complexe. Quand elle va « bien », Rosalie est glaciale, elle renferme toutes ses émotions et je pense que cela date d'avant le traumatisme que Bella l'aide à surmonter.

On n'est pas beaucoup avancé en faite.

- Et… tu penses que tu pourrais l'aider… ? je tente.

- Si elle veut bien me laisser lui apporter mon aide, je pense que oui. Elle ne veut pas d'un nouveau psy et je la comprends, mais je sais aussi être un ami attentif. Je pense même que ça lui ferait du bien parce que même si la « méthode de Bella » semble l'avoir aidé, je ne pense pas que ça lui permette vraiment de s'en sortir.

- Ce qui veut dire ?

- Ce qui veut dire que Bella ne résout pas les problèmes, elle apprend juste à vivre avec. Apparemment ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui arrive de temps en temps, même si Rosalie ne le savait pas visiblement…

J'acquiesce.

- C'est un peu comme une soupape ou une alarme. Elle ne peut pas aller au-delà d'un certain point s'en exploser.

Ah ! Je sens qu'on arrive à ce qui me turlupine vraiment. Rosalie m'est très sympathique mais Edward vient de me rassurer à son sujet et c'est avec Bella que j'ai le plus discuté et c'est… c'est Bella quoi ! Je veux savoir.

- Et elles sont dues à quoi les limites de Bella ? Et tu peux l'aider elle aussi ?

- … Pour Bella s'est différent…

Euh… ce n'est pas exactement ni ce à quoi je m'attendais, ni ce que j'aurai aimé entendre.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Roh Jasper !

- Non Edward !

Ça y est j'ai crié. Ce n'est pas de ma faute je ne demande pas grand-chose et Edward refuse pourtant de me le donner.

Mais je n'ai pas réalisé que la journée a été aussi dure pour lui que pour moi et il se met donc à crier.

- Je ne sais pas d'accord ! Elle… elle renferme tout ! On dirait qu'elle joue la comédie à longueur de temps mais en même temps, tout ce qu'elle fait est criant de sincérité ! C'est comme si elle devait se forcer ! Comme si elle avait envi de sourire mais devait se forcer à le faire ! Elle a envi d'être heureuse et donc elle l'est, mais ce n'est pas naturel, elle joue au bonheur ! Mais elle ne ment pas pour autant ! Quand tu lui a proposé de venir et de cuisiner demain, elle était vraiment heureuse, c'est juste… C'est comme si elle ne savait pas exprimer ce genre de sentiment et que c'est pour ça qu'au final ils semblent tous exacerbés ! Mais sa petite crise de tout à l'heure c'est elle en vrai ! C'est ce qu'elle ressent vraiment tu comprends !? Quand elle sourit, quand elle s'enthousiasme, et bien au fond d'elle, elle se sent comme une petite fille tremblante recroquevillée sous sa couette !

Il est essoufflé et une larme coule sur sa joue. Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas loin d'en faire autant. Mais ni lui ni moi n'en avons honte. Bella…

- Est-ce qu'elle va si mal… ?

J'ai parlé tout bas, comme si le dire autrement lui aurait donné trop de réalité.

Edward acquiesce avant de se réfugier dans mes bras.

Le réconforter me permet de reprendre le dessus sur moi-même. J'avais bien comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas mais pas à ce point là…

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 10.

Vous ne savez toujours pas le "pourquoi du comment" mais cela vous donne une petite explication quand aux réactions de chacune...

J'espère que c'est aussi clair à lire que ça ne l'était dans ma tête (parce que ça n'a pas était facile à écrire).

n'hésitez pas à commenter...

biz


End file.
